Turning the World Upside Down
by Spazzkitty
Summary: Your typical AU High school fic in which the members of the student council of Chikyuu High are unpleasantly surprised by the arrival of the four transfer students that defy everything they stand for. Rated for Romano's potty mouth. Pairings inside.
1. Introduction of Players

My first Hetalia chapter fic! Pairings should include SpainxRomano, GermanyxFeliciano, HungaryxAustria, AmericaxEngland, and perhaps some smatterings of ChinaxJapan. Maybe. A shout-out goes to the genius writer EJR-Blue-Rose, whose incredible and inspiring SpainxRomano story delights me in my daily life. EVERYONE READING THIS: GO READ HER STORY Usted Puede Ahora Besar a el Novio RIGHT. NOW. …I'll start the story now. Sorry bout that.

***

Turning the World Upside Down

Chapter 1: Introduction of Players

Chikyuu High School was famous (or infamous) for its uniformity. Just two years ago, the school had been known for its druggies, lack of general rules, delinquents, and disrespect to anyone of any person of status from teachers to police officers, to the student's own parents. However, last year, the school had been completely reformed. The school had a ridiculously strict dress code involving no jewelry, piercings, or even long hair for the girls, and ties required for the boys. Shirts had to be tucked in, Ties needed to be tied neatly around necks, and hair was against the rules if it was long or up for girls- boys only needed it be combed and neat. Dating was against the rules, as was smoking, violence, and any public display of affection. The students had a heard time adapting to the rules at first, but they quickly became second nature, and the change could be attributed to the four members of the student council. Those four were walking down the hallways now, surveying their handiwork, making sure the students were following the rigid guidelines.

"Hey, Spain-senpai!" one girl giggled, waving her fingers at the one furthest to the left in the line. The upperclassman grinned easily at her and waved slightly, causing her to blush a fire-engine red.

PROFILE: Antonio "Spain" Carriedo

Position in the student council: Treasurer

Year: Sophomore

Known for: His ever-present smile, love of tomatoes, and his obliviousness.

"Spain, stop flirting," sighed the blonde next to him. "We have a job to do."

Spain raised one eyebrow. "I wasn't flirting. I was just being nice." The blonde just rolled his eyes.

PROFILE: Ludwig "Germany" Einsamkeit

Position in the student council: Secretary

Year: Sophomore

Known for: His serious personality, love of rules, and how easily embarrassed he is.

The blonde next to Germany chose to ignore the two, slightly narrowing his lime-green eyes. "So, what's with the emergency meeting, Austria? You're interrupting tea, I hope you know.

PROFILE: Arthur "England" Kirkland

Position in the student council: Vice President

Year: Junior

Known for: Horrible cooking, sarcasm, and his love of tea.

The brunette next to England sighed. "You know we're getting new students tomorrow, and all you care about is your tea?"

PROFILE: Roderich "Austria" Edelstien

Position in the student council: President

Year: Junior

Known for: Being quiet, playing piano, and being generally agreeable.

England made a slight face, as if unsure whether to bristle at the possibly unintentional insult. After slight deliberation, he decided to tactfully ignore it. "I take my job seriously. I just don't want my tea interrupted by some transferred, idiotic delinquents who think they'll disrupt our system of order and revert the school back to the filth it used to reside in." Though all four of these high-school students varied noticeably in personality, they all had a great respect for rules and hated the sloppiness of Chikyuu High (except Spain who, being Spain, was just going along for the ride). They had worked hard to install the metaphorical fear of god in the students, and they didn't plan to lose their new reformed status now.

"Honestly, four new students?" scoffed Germany. "Won't even be a threat."

How very wrong he was.

***

An obnoxious pounding thudded against the bathroom door. "HUNGARY!" came a bellowed, furious reply. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" The gorgeous brunette only laughed brightly.

PROFILE: Elizabeta "Hungary" Hedervary

Position in the group: Leader

Year: Sophomore

Known for: Playing matchmaker, drastic mood swings, and her frying pan.

"My hair is soaked, Romano! Do you want me to catch a cold?" Hungary chastised lightly, expertly blow-drying her long, wavy hair. She heard the person locked outside kick the door and she giggled. "Way to be mature." He growled with irritation.

PROFILE: Lovino "Romano" Vargas

Position in the group: Intimidating potty-mouth

Year: Freshman

Known for: His foul language, odd tomato obsession, and hatred of basically everything.

"Open the door," he said, his voice dangerously calm. Hungary smiled her 'I-don't-think-so' smile, but Lovino couldn't see it through the door Hungary still refused to open.

"Ne, Romano, don't be mad at Hungary-chan!" piped up another voice, this one childish and sweeter than sugarcane. Hungary couldn't help but call out, "See, Romano?"

"Shut up, Feliciano! God, I can't believe I'm related to such a suck-up."

PROFILE: Feliciano "Italy" Vargas

Position in the group: The immature one

Year: Freshman; Lovino's twin

Known for: Being a crybaby, his adorable doe eyes, and his absurd love of pasta.

"But Hungary-chan is so nice to me! She's my big sister!" Hungary beamed and shut off the hairdryer, opening the door wide and pulling Feliciano into a big hug.

"Aww, Feliciano! You're so sweet! Not like that jerkish older brother of yours." Romano simply scowled and stomped into the bathroom, closing the door with a slam. A blonde walked over jauntily, only to stop when he noticed Hungary squeezing a delighted Feliciano and the bathroom door shut again.

"I thought the bathroom was free!" complained the blonde. "This is so unfair!"

"DEAL!" snapped Romano. This was accompanied by the telltale click of the lock.

"ROMANO! RESPECT YOUR ELDERS! I'VE BEEN WAITING LONGER THAN YOU HAVE!" The other boy yelled. The sound of cackling came form behind the door, along with what sounded suspiciously like 'Make me'.

PROFILE: Alfred "America" Jones

Position in the group: Overconfident idiot

Year: Sophomore

Known for: His obnoxious attitude, ridiculous (yet often founded) self-confidence, and his crippling fear of ghosts.

"We don't have time anyway!" Italy said with a sunny, peaceful smile on his face. "We're going to be laaaaaaate!"

Hungary twitched slightly, turning with an aura towards the clock. It read 6:57. As in, three minutes until they were supposed to be introduced as the new students at their school. An introduction they were going to miss unless they MOVED RIGHT FRIKKIN NOW.

"AMERICA!" screeched Hungary, her cheerful morning disposition shattered, "GET ROMANO! NOW!"

America grinned. "Roger, Captain!" he said with a salute, and proceeded to punch the door down with one gloved hand, using his infamous super strength. He grabbed Romano, who still was holding a red toothbrush, and hauled him over his shoulder, putting on his rollerblades at the same time.

"AMERICA, YOU BASTARD! PUT ME DOWN!" Romano snapped, flushing from embarrassment. America proceeded to ignore him, grabbing Hungary around her slim waist with his left arm (the one unoccupied by the cussing Italian) and Feliciano leapt onto Alfred's back like a koala bear.

"Don't hold anything back," said Hungary fiercely. Romano's face paled.

"Don't you dare-" he began, but America grinned, a glint of determination coming into his deep blue eyes.

"Sorry, you heard the boss! Hold on tight, Lovi!" he said, then braced his feet and began rollerblading down the street at rocket speed.

"DON'T CALL ME THAAAAAAAAAAAT!" The Italian screamed, clutching the blonde's bomber jacket as the glasses-wearing idiot merely laughed like a maniac.

Oh yeah. Chikyuu High's student council was definitely going to have their hands full.

***

America: I'M AWESOME! *zooms by on rollerblades*  
Romano: X_x

Hungary: *smiles serenely*

Italy: Weee!

Me: And so it begins… Review please? *puppy eyes*


	2. Good Impressions?

Thanks to all my reviewers- I love you all! I am veeeeery excited to bring Chapter 2 to you all, so please enjoy! I still don't own Hetalia! I'm saving up for it, though! ON TO CHAPTER 2!!

***

Turning the World Upside Down

Chapter 2: Good Impressions?

Austria sighed, rubbing his forehead with his thumb and forefinger, standing awkwardly alone on the stage. They were late. The new students were seriously late for their own assembly. They were supposed to be here three minutes ago, and the student body was shifting restlessly. The hall was completely silent, except for the silent, angry mumbling of Ludwig's brother, Prussia. During any normal occasion, England or Germany probably would have snapped at him. However, they were too busy being irritated at the students they hadn't met yet to bother (except, yet again, for Spain, who was too busy humming a song to himself). The students at the school valued punctuality over all else, and they seemed uncomfortable that the new arrivals were late. Suddenly everyone heard a sound- something distant, but steadily approaching. It sounded like a combination of odd sounds- a cackling laugh and a string of Italian profanities.

The door to the auditorium slammed open, and a very crazy group of people entered the room. There was a blonde on roller skates, carrying the other three as easily as if they weighed absolutely nothing. He was laughing like he was absolutely insane and his glasses glinted crazily in the light from the auditorium. There was a furious brunette thrown over his shoulder who was swearing so much the students were gaping at him. He didn't even notice. On his back was another brunette who looked almost exactly like the other, down to the spasmodic hair curl. He was giggling with excited delight, squealing "Faster, faster, America! Whee!" Finally was the slight, delicate girl held with his left arm. She was smiling easily despite the way her long waves of hair were flying behind her and she waved causally to the shocked faces she passed. America sped up, causing Romano to pale, and he leapt into the air, landing expertly on the stage and sticking the landing, although the stage did acquire some skid marks on its polished surface.

"And he STICKS THE LANDING!" America cried, grinning cockily and pumping his right fist in the air. The auditorium was still utterly silent.  
Hungary gently slid out from the blonde's death hold and smoothed her almost immaculate uniform. "Sorry we're a little late. Traffic on the streets was horrible." Austria merely gaped at her and she raised an eyebrow. "We're the new students. Isn't this where we're supposed to be?"

"Y-you're the new students?" he managed to stutter out. Hungary smiled her beautiful grin that left the student body breathless.

"That would be us. Do we introduce ourselves?" Austria nodded his head, still in shock, and sat down next to his fellow student council members. Spain looked thoroughly amused, Ludwig thoroughly _confused_, and England looked like he had smelled something a dog had done on his lawn.

"Okay, everyone!" said Hungary, grabbing an unused microphone from its stand and switching it on. "We're the new students from Yoroppa High school! It's very nice to meet you all!"  
"AMERICA, LET ME DOWN, ASSHOLE!"

Hungary turned, her sweet smile abruptly turning into a glare. "ROMANO, DON'T INTERRUPT OR SWEAR WHEN WE'RE TRYING TO MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION!" she screamed, her right eye twitching in her severe anger. Romano, the only one in the hall besides Feliciano that wasn't intimidated, flipped her off. She growled, holding out her hand. "ITA-CHAN!" Italy beamed his sugary smile. "Okay, Hungary-chan!" he said, handing her a frying pan. The audience watched in dumbfounded silence as Hungary smacked him in the face with the pan, making a sickening smacking noise. Romano slid off America's shoulder and lay on the floor, unmoving. America delicately poked him with a boot

"Don't worry everyone!" he said, easily swiping the microphone from Hungary. "He's still breathing! Anyway, I'm Alfred Jones, but you can call me America! I know I'm awesome, but if you ever feel the need to tell me, don't hesitate! Really!" He grinned and flashed a thumbs-up to the audience. The brunette still on his back leaned forward and grabbed the microphone.

"Hi, everybody! My name is Feliciano Vargas, but everyone calls me Italy! I like pasta and smiling and pasta and being happy and pasta and gelato! And PASTA!" He grinned cutely, snapping the audience out of its trance. All the girls squealed and 'aawed', and Germany himself felt a blush stain his face. It was probably just a fever or something. Yeah, that was it. Probably.

"Ne, Lovi, do you want to introduce yourself?" He cocked his head quizzically. Lovino mumbled something like 'Don't call me that, moron'. "Okay, I'll do it for you! This is my twin brother, Lovino Vargas! He's the Romano to my Italy, the tomato sauce to my pasta, the pigeon to my octopus!" Ignoring the fact that the last comparison made no sense, he blathered on. "He's super nice and he loves everything and everyone!" Romano sat up abruptly, glaring, and yanked the microphone out of his brother's stubborn grip.

"Ignore that idiot. My name is Lovino Vargas, or Romano, but I'm not nice. And I don't really like anything except tomatoes. Especially smiling," he said, glowering at Spain who was smiling per usual. "I REALLY hate smiling." Spain beamed back at him with total innocence, causing Romano's face to heat up slightly.

"HE LOOKS LIKE A TOMATO!" someone hollered from the back. It was Prussia, but Lovino didn't know that.

"WHO THE HELL SAID THAT?" bellowed Romano, leaping to his feet. "I DARE YOU TO REPEAT IT!" Nobody spoke up. Hungary walked up behind Romano and kicked him sharply in the shins. He fell down to his knees, wincing, and dropped the mike. Hungary deftly caught it in midair, her sunny smile back on.

"And, finally, I'm Elizabeta Hedervary, aka Hungary! I hope to become friends with all of you this year, and please take care of us!" She bowed humbly, then straightened up. The only responses she really got were the hundred or so blank stares from the audience. A moment of awkward silence passed before oblivious Italy spoke up in an unfortunately loud whisper.  
"I don't think we made a good impression, Hungary-chan," hissed Feliciano. The sound was so noisy, the microphone picked up on it and Italy's not-very-subtle comment echoed deafeningly around the auditorium.

"...No, Ita-chan," Hungary said into the microphone. "I don't think we did either."

***

Aaawkward! Review if you want to know what happens next!


	3. No Tutus Involved

This one took a little more effort to write, but I think I like the way it turned out. Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I still don't own Hetalia. Enjoy Chapter 3! And yes, the title of this chapter will make sense by the end. I couldn't resist naming it this =3

***

Turning the World Upside Down

Chapter 3: No Tutus Involved

"I thought that went well," remarked America delicately. It was five minutes after the assembly, and the students had gone to their homerooms. Luckily, America and Hungary had the same homeroom. Unluckily for Romano, he shared a homeroom with his brother (the octopus to his pigeon, if you will). Hungary lifted her head from its defeated position between her arms on the desk to look at him.

"Everyone thinks you're an overconfident moron, Romano is a horrible, irritable asshole, the entire female population and half of the males are in love with Feliciano, and absolutely EVERYONE has reached the conclusion that I'm a bipolar violent bitch," she said flatly. America flinched.

"It wasn't _that_ bad," he tried. Hungary put her head on the desk with a thud.

"Alfred, did I tell you you're an idiot?"

"Excuse me, are Elizabeta-san and Alfred san here?" a voice asked quietly. Alfred turned to look (Hungary still refused to raise her head) to notice the student council president standing in the doorway. The entire class turned to look at him and his 'sister', and America shivered at how zombielike the motion was. God, he hated zombies.

"Yo," America said with a slight salute. Hungary looked up, and Austria's brow creased at how emotionless her expression was.

"Have you come to kick us out of the school? Because I wouldn't be surprised, considering how fantastically our introduction went." One black-haired girl near the back of the class giggled slightly at the joke, which brought a small smile to Hungary's face and a little light to her green eyes.

"Actually, I came with a warning from the student council," said Austria seriously, sitting down in the desk so they were facing eye to eye. Hungary straightened up in her seat, feeling her good mood come back. The sweet-looking girl with the black pigtails shot her a reassuring smile, then went back to reading a book Hungary couldn't read the title to (it was in French).

"How sweet," Hungary said, leaning forward and resting her chin on top of her interlaced fingers. "A warning. And, pray tell, what are you warning us about?"

Austria heard the challenge in her voice, leaning forward as well. A small smirk spread across his face. "I'm _warning you_, Elizabeta, to follow the rules here and not to take us lightly."  
"Oh? And what would these rules be?" she asked casually. The classroom was utterly silent, watching the exchange between the two. Even America, ever the loudmouth, kept his mouth shut. It was a welcome change.

"No dating- aka no public displays of affection. No ear piercings, lip piercings, nose piercings, anything. And-" Here he looked pointedly at her wavy locks. "-no long hair."

Hungary began to chuckle, catching him by surprise. "Well, I can't say I agree. And I can't promise I'll cut my hair. Not even an inch. Plus," she added with a smile, "I think your hair should be cut before mine." She reached up and twisted his vertical strand of hair around her finger. Austria, his face blushing a pale pink, tried to say something, but it died in his throat every time he met her playful emerald eyes. The bell signaling the end of homeroom rang and Hungary stood up.

"Well, it was nice to have this little chat with you, but America and I need to get to geometry. Come on, Alfred." America shook his head, blinking his eyes dazedly for a moment, before standing up and following her out of the classroom. She paused at the door, turning to smile at Austria. "See you later, President." The second they were outside the room, America punched her lightly on the arm.

"You never cease to amaze me, Hungary," he said, chuckling. Hungary beamed at him.  
"I know." And back at the classroom, Austria stared in a daze for a few minutes before coming to and blinking in confusion.

"...What just happened?"

---

Meanwhile, in Lovino and Feliciano's homeroom, a similar conversation was going on. The student council had decided to try to make a good impression on the students for the first warning, so they sent their two nicest members (Austria and Spain) to talk to the (probably slightly insane) new students. Austria had gone to talk to the extremely angry girl and the crazy blonde, so that left Antonio to talk to the Italy twins. As you can imagine, the conversation wasn't going well.

"Ve, Spain, why can't girls have long hair? Girls are so pretty-"

"This is RIDICULOUS! You've got to be a dumbass if you think-"

"-With long hair, especially when they braid it or put it into-"

"-That I'll agree to follow any of these rules! I don't care-"

"-Those cute little twin buns on either sides of their heads, and why-"

"-What the punishment is, if I can't hit on girls, you'd better believe-"

"-Can't we date? Girls are so nice! I even know this adorable restaurant-"

"-I'm going to do whatever I want, and I don't care who says I can't, and ANOTHER thing! I-"

"And it serves this AMAZING pasta and sometimes gelato on Thursdays, and-"

Spain sighed and rested his head in his palm. The oblivious Italians blathered on, Feliciano about some cute little Italian cafe and its entire menu, and Romano about how they weren't going to be able to stop him from doing what he wanted. Italy was bouncing in cheerful delight, while Romano's face was flushed in his rage.  
"You know, Romano," interrupted Spain, "You really do look like a tomato when you're mad. It's cute."

A brief silence followed this, in which Feliciano turned to look at Romano, who was turning steadily redder in embarrassment.

"YOU BASTARD!"

SMACK

"Romano! That's HUNGARY's frying pan! She'll be mad if she knows you used it without her permission!"

Spain groaned as he slid to the floor. Despite what Germany had said, he had a bad feeling (probably stemming from the throbbing in his face) that these four wouldn't conform to the rules well. He was finding, though, that he couldn't be too angry at the blood red Italian. He was just too cute. Remembering the 'No Dating' rule made Spain wince. Oh well. Maybe he could get it changed.

...And maybe England would dress up in a tutu and dance to Austria's piano. Like hell any of them would agree to change the rules. Little did he know, the others in the council would soon be more apt to changing the rules than he ever thought possible. Yes, even England. And, sadly for the fangirls in the school, tutus would not need to be involved.


	4. International Relationships in 4 Periods

Whee! This is the longest chapter so far! This was probably the most fun to write out of them all, so I hope you enjoy! A side note: I've been getting a lot of reviews/questions about the constant appearance and disappearance of Hungary's frying pan. Here's the rundown of it; Basically, Hungary's psychiatrist told her that carrying her frying pan around was not helping her anger management issues and only encouraged violence, so he told her to get rid of it. Hungary instead gave it to Italy to hold in case she desperately needed it, so he carries it in his backpack for her. Romano pulled it out of his brother's backpack during the previous chapter. I hope that resolves all your frying pan questions. Anyway, on with the story! I STILL DON'T OWN HETALIA! =D If you care about side pairings, PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE! PLEASE? *puppy eyes*

***

Turning the World Upside Down

Chapter 4: International Relationships in Four Periods or Less

~PERIOD 1: Hungary- Math

Hungary sighed and scraped back the chair to her assigned seat, three from the blackboard. The teacher's name was written in the board in black marker, but Hungary ignored it. It was something boring and stereotypical anyway, like Smith or Johnson. At least she was right next to the window. She smiled as she looked outside- at least the view was pleasant. She could see the front of the school, neat and perfect, with cherry blossom trees growing in clumps on the neatly trimmed grass. Past the lawn lay a picturesque street, with low, long apartments and adorable little knickknack shops.

She heard the chair next to her being pulled out and turned to find the same girl from homeroom smiling at her with warm brown eyes. "Hi! Nice job handling President Austria this morning. He can be uptight, but he means well." She held out one light brown hand. "I'm Seychelles," she added as an afterthought.

"Hungary," Elizabeth replied with a smile. "But then, you already knew that."

Seychelles smiled sympathetically. "I liked your introduction. I thought it was cute! You guys are different from most of the other kids here."

Hungary winced. "Gee, thanks." Seychelles's eyes widened.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that! Different is good!" she corrected hastily. Hungary couldn't help but smile at her frantic expression.

"Thanks," she said, but with more sincerity than before. Seychelles relaxed with obvious relief.

"So, are you planning on cutting your hair?" she asked, curiously.

"I don't know," said Hungary, resting her chin in her palm. "How did you get away with it?"

"What?" Seychelles blinked in confusion, then realized that Hungary's gaze was fixed on the red ribbons around her two pigtails. "Oh, you mean how they're not on me for keeping my hair tied up? I think it's because of France."

"France?"

"Yeah. Francis Bonnefoy. Don't know him? You certainly will soon. Anyway, he's infamous for blatantly ignoring the PDA rule, and he doesn't care what the punishment is. I can usually get him to stop, though, so if I stop him when I catch him, they let me keep my hair long and in pigtails," she giggled, chocolate eyes shining. "It's a corrupt system, but I don't really mind. Nobody's really hurt by it, and I don't like short hair anyway." Hungary chuckled too, Seychelles's bubbly laughter contagious.

"I don't think I'll cut mine. I love it long. What's the punishment for breaking rules here?"

"Oh, it's horrible. You need to spend three hours of Saturday detention going through a boot camp with Germany."

Elizabeta furrowed her brow. "Germany? Which one's he?"

"The blond one," Seychelles said. Hungary shot her a slightly exasperated look. "Oh, sorry. Forgot about England. He's the one with blue eyes.

"Him?" Hungary said, her mouth curling slightly into a smirk. "He doesn't look so bad. America's strawberry shortcake looks tougher than him."

~PERIOD 2: America- Forensics

America sat at his desk, the picture of ease, chewing a piece of bubblegum and propping both feet on the desk in front of him. The other students watched him out of the corner of their eyes, wanting desperately to say something about his horrible, relaxed posture. Luckily for them, Forensics could be taken by people of different grade levels. And even luckier for the students, England was taking the same course and had just walked into the classroom.

He eyed America distastefully, a scowl inadvertently settling on his handsome face. America looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Take off your ridiculous roller skates!" barked England. In response, America blew a massive bubble and popped it with an obnoxious snap. England growled, low in his throat, and America started to laugh.

"Dude, take a chill pill. You sound like a terrier or something."

"A what pill?"

"...Hey, you're a Brit!" America said delightedly. England rolled his eyes.

"Yes, fool. I am indeed 'a Brit'. It must have taken incredible powers of observation to figure that out."

Oblivious to sarcasm, America shook his head with his trademark smile. "No, it was the accent."

"Of course. The _accent_."

There was a period of silence in which America chewed his gum and regarded England thoughtfully.

"It's hot," Alfred said unexpectedly. England looked at him in confusion, causing America to smirk.

"The accent. It's hot. English accents turn me on."

England flushed bright red. "I-I-I must ask you to refrain from using such language in this school!" he snapped. America shrugged with a grin.

"Suit yourself," he said, turning to face the board. "Prude."

England looked away, putting a hand up to hide his blood red face. Third period could not come fast enough.

~PERIOD 3: Feliciano- Study Hall

Feliciano was flirting. He knew he wasn't supposed to, but he couldn't help it. He had met this really nice girl who liked pasta and was pretty enough, and he was chatting with her about this Panera bread shop near the apartment he shared with his 'family'. Suddenly, he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. He turned to look at the person, only to find an intimidating blond staring at him with blue eyes as cold as ice.

"No dating," he said sternly. Feliciano blinked up at him before breaking into a huge smile and grabbing the hand pressed threateningly to his neck. He held it in his two, much smaller hands and vigorously pumped it up and down.

"I'm Italy! North Italy! Feliciano Italy! You can call me Ita-chan!"

"...Excuse me, Italy," said the blonde, pointedly not using the nickname, "I must ask you to refrain from flirting. It can lead to dating, which is against school policy."

Italy's huge brown eyes widened. "But we just wanted to go to Panera. Have you ever been there? It's FANTASTIC!" the brunette gushed. "They have the cutest little sandwiches there, and the bread is delicious, and the SOUP is INCREDIBLE!" And just like that, the tiny Italian was off again.

"Italy. Italy. ITALY!" He bellowed. Finally, the petite nation stopped in midsentence, a pout forming over his childish features.

"You didn't call me 'Ita-chan'." He said, sticking out his bottom lip.

"Italy, please go sit down."

His brown eyes widened and tears began to well at the corners. "You don't want to call me Ita-chan? Does that mean you don't want to be my friend?"

"No, no!" Germany cried, waving his hands hastily. "Please don't cry!"

Italy still remained standing, pout stubbornly in place. "Call me Ita-chan."

Germany sighed, feeling a blush stain his cheeks. "I-Ita-chan," he managed to say, his face turning redder. "Please go sit down."

"Okay, Ger-chan!" Italy sang, skipping to his seat.

Ger-chan? Germany hoped to God THAT nickname didn't catch on.

PERIOD 4: Romano- Spanish

Romano was infuriated. He was always mad, but not always infuriated. Romano always had a penchant and a love for languages, and he knew how to fluently speak Italian, English, and Japanese. His current project was tackling Spanish, and Romano had been looking forward to this class as much as Romano can really look forward to anything, but now Romano was infuriated. What, you may ask, brought on this anger? What brought on the infuriation was the teacher's assistant- Spain. As in, the guy who's extremely handsome face Romano had bashed in with a frying pan during homeroom that morning. So, as you can imagine, Romano was less than pleased.

"What are you writing, Lovi?" Spain asked, leaning over Romano's shoulder to look at what Romano was writing. To his surprise, he saw a complete and meticulous notebook filled with Spanish and English translations. Romano snapped his head around, showing his face which was rapidly turning an interesting shade of scarlet, and shoved Spain away from his shoulder.

"Where did you hear that name?" he asked in a dangerously calm voice. Antonio, not catching the undercurrent to his words, smiled.

"Your brother called you that on stage. Remember?"

Lovino screwed up his face for a moment before he recalled. "Don't you dare call me that," he replied lamely.

_"Por qué, amigo?" _Spain whispered softly into his ear. Romano shivered and moved his chair away.

_"Porque," _snapped Romano, surprising the Spaniard again with his perfect pronunciation. "Mind your own business."

Spain began to smirk. "Your pronunciation is fantastic, Lovi…no," he said, adding the last part when he noticed Lovino's darkening expression. "You certainly have a talent for _español_."

"You certainly have a talent for pissing me off," retorted Lovino without batting an eyelash. Spain's smirk widened. For some reason, he found Romano's iciness adorable. He didn't understand it any more than that, but he looked at Romano's scowl, flushed face, and crossed arms and thought he had never seen anything cuter.

Meanwhile, Romano was thinking nothing similar, instead wishing his brother (or, more accurately, the frying pan in his backpack) was here. The period was still twenty-five more minutes, and Spain's complete inability to keep his hands to himself was starting to piss of Romano (not that pissing off Romano was difficult). He sighed and buried his head in his arms, uttering a muffled, frustrated _'Chigi'_ and wished his annoyingly hot upperclassman would just go away. Poor Romano didn't yet realize that there was basically no chance of that. When he did realize that, about fifteen minutes later, he retaliated by kicking Spain in the shin and glowered when the tanned student threw back his head and laughed.

***

Translations:

_Por qué, amigo? _– Why, friend?

_Porque_ –Because. Notice there's nothing above the 'e' in this one.

_Español _–Spanish (as in the language). Dora the Explorer, anyone?

_Chigi _–A sound South Italy makes. See Feliciano's 'Ve'.


	5. Don't Trust a Ho

Sorry to my loyal readers/reviewers for not getting this chapter out yesterday. Things have been kinda hectic at my house (my sis is graduating and my grandparents came up from Florida). I wasn't going to write this until things died down, and you have CoffeeSpazzumUSA (aka Kimi) to thank for me actually getting it out and up. Thanks for the inspiration, Kimi! I don't own Hetalia. Or the song I use later in the chapter (-doesn't want to ruin the surprise-) THE POLL IS STILL ON MY FRONT PAGE! VOTE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO LET YOUR SIDE PAIRING DREAMS DIE!

***

Turning the World Upside Down

Chapter 5: Don't Trust a Ho

~PERIOD 5: England-Study Hall

England hated study halls. He didn't like just sitting and doing nothing, so he used his study halls to patrol the hallways like a British police officer. He would stop random students in the hall and demand to see their passes, or just generally glare at them and cause them to speed up dramatically to avoid his terrifying stare. Of course, the hallways were always in perfect order thanks to him. He heard a noise and made a face. Was some student talking during the middle of what should have been a quiet corridor? Wait. It wasn't a noise. It was... a song?

_Black dress with the tights underneath_

_I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth_

_And she's an actress, but she ain't got no need_

_She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east_

England looked around in utter confusion, trying to find the source of the noise. He figured it was probably an obnoxiously loud IPod until he saw America zoom past him and his jaw literally dropped. The loudmouthed blond was wearing a black suit with the jacket unbuttoned and a bright red tie loosely hanging around his neck. He was wearing his roller blades per usual and the small glasses that usually rested on the bridge of his nose were replaced by reflective black sunglasses-probably prescription, as America wasn't crashing into lockers or tripping on janitors. As the final touch, he had a large black boom box resting precariously on his right shoulder and he was holding it in place with his right hand. The stereo was the source of the distasteful music blaring through the hallways, and America was grinning like a madman and singing along to all the words.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" bellowed England, running after America and barely keeping pace with the other student's roller blades. America's smile only widened and he pointed to England as he sang the next words.

_You tell your boyfriend,_

_If he says he's got beef,_

_That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him!_

Somehow, England just knew that America was winking. He didn't have any clue how he knew, as all England could see in America's sunglasses was his own, aggravated, slightly flushed face.

"WHAT CLASS ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE IN?" He yelled over the music, ignoring the last song verse America had dedicated to him. At least, he tried to ignore it. His embarrassed face said otherwise.

America's grin faded as a look of consideration came onto his handsome face (England did NOT just call America's face handsome. He meant stupid. Or cocky. Yeah, cocky. That works). "ALGEBRA TWO!" He shouted back, finally remembering. England squelched his look of surprise. Most sophomores took Geometry. If America was taking Algebra Two already, that meant that the overconfident moron was apparently in accelerated math. Interesting.

"THEN WHY AREN'T YOU THERE?" America looked at him like he was stupid.

"BECAUSE I'M CUTTING CLASS!" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. England smacked himself in the face, still managing to barely keep up with America.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? DOESN'T IT HURT?" America cried, giving the smaller blond a pitying look. England growled, grabbed America by his tie so that he stopped short, and ripped the boom box out of his hands. He then proceeded to smash it on the ground multiple times until it broke. America stood there in a slightly disturbed silence until England, panting slightly, dusted off his hands and turned his green-eyed glare to the suit-wearing teen.

"You know, you'll probably be one of those kids who bottles up his anger and comes into school on the last day with a shotgun and blasts out the brains of people he hates," America remarked candidly. England chose to ignore this.

"Would you care to explain to me why exactly you were skipping class to do... whatever the hell you were just doing?"

America shrugged. "Because. It was awesome."

"...Excuse me?"

"It was awesome. And I'm awesome. So I figured I may as well go for it, y'know?"

"No. No I don't know." England snapped. America grinned annoyingly and ruffled England's hair, which only served to piss him off further.

"Where did you even get the IDEA for this insanity?"

America scratched his head, pondering. "It just... I don't know...CAME to me. Roller blades are awesome. Suits are awesome. Rap music is awesome. Sunglasses are awesome. And I'm VERY awesome. So I figured it was a match made in heaven!" His cocky grin came back on. England whacked him on the head.

"Get to class," he snarled, ignoring America's dramatic and wounded look. America realized that England wasn't acting sorry or sympathetic at all, so he dropped the expression for his typical one.

"Very well. See you later, Britboy!" he retaliated, grinning victoriously when he saw England's face blush brick red in his rage. He turned on his heel and sped down the hallway, taking out several freshmen in his attempt to get out of the way before the dam broke.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BRITBOY, YOU DAMN PSYCHOPATH?!"

"BY THE WAY," America yelled back, "YOU'RE CUTE WHEN YOU'RE MAD!"

England swore to himself. For some reason, he had a feeling that America was smirking. He growled and took out his rage on the poor freshmen knocked down by America's over-the-top escape. And all the while, he was cursing that loudmouthed, overconfident idiot with the messy blond hair and the gorgeous sapphire eyes.

~PERIOD 6: Germany- Psychology

Germany lived with Prussia, so he was used to misery. Every day, his obnoxious older brother would trample on his last nerve. He would come home to find that, while looking for a DVD or CD, Prussia had completely trashed Germany's neat-as-a-pin room. Or he would find all the food in the fridge had been mixed into a blender and been consumed in what Prussia called a "Refrigerator Smoothie". There was even the time that Prussia's pet Tarantulas named Killer and Dismemberment (a male and female, respectively) had gotten out of their glass cage and decided to lay 1,400 eggs inside the toilet- a mess Germany had to clean up because Prussia was away for the summer at Soccer camp. So Germany was used to hating his life. Why exactly did he feel more like killing himself right now then he ever had before?

He was doing an interview for his Psychology class, and they were in groups of three. The other two in poor Germany's group were Feliciano Vargas, everyone's favorite scatterbrain, and Francis Bonnefoy, nobody's favorite pervert. Francis was hitting on Feliciano, which was normal. He put one arm around Italy's shoulder and said something in a low voice, causing Feliciano to giggle. Francis did this all the time, Ludwig knew that. So why couldn't he stop gritting his teeth and imagining ripping France's hair out, one fistful at a time?

"Can we please start on the interview?" Germany ground out. Both France and Italy turned to look at him. Germany tried to ignore the way his stomach flipped at Feliciano's warm brown eyes, the color of melted chocolate.

"Okay, Ger-chan!" Ignoring Germany's wince, Feliciano babbled on. "Who wants to ask first?"

"I will," Francis said with an admittedly hot smirk. "Boxers or briefs, Feliciano?" Germany smacked France sharply on the head, knowing that wasn't one of the questions. France just laughed. "Kidding! Jeez, Germany. Don't get your lederhosen in a twist." But both shut up and stared when Feliciano opened his mouth again.

"Boxers," he said innocently without the slightest trace of hesitation. "What's the next question?" Germany felt his face blush a tomato-red and he looked away, pointedly refusing to look at Feliciano's naive and confused face and France, who was biting his lip to stop from laughing out loud.

"What? Why won't you look at me, Ger-chan?" whined Feliciano, tugging on Germany's blue jacket (part of the uniform) and creasing it slightly. "What did I dooooo?"

Germany just let out a strangled sound and slammed his head on the desk. This was going to be a looong year.

***

For those of you who don't know, 'Dismemberment' is ripping someone limb from limb. Wow, Prussia. That's a tad creepy o_o


	6. Boot Camp

I worked VERY hard to bring you this chapter, so please appreciate it! I don't own Hetalia! This chapter will finally bring in the one, the only, PRUSSIA! =D

***

Turning the World Upside Down

Chapter Six: Boot Camp

Germany paced in front of a line of students, glaring his best icy stare. Behind him was a cheerful (Surprise, surprise) Spain, a gloating England, and a stone faced Austria. Germany fished a small, white piece of paper out of his pocket and began his spiel.

"Welcome to my Saturday boot camp. The first thing you need to know is that I am not here to be your friend. I am not going to hold your hand and guide you through this. This is a punishment and I expect you to treat it as such. Is that clear?"

A chorus of 'Yes, sir's followed in varying shades of enthusiasm. There was also one 'Yes Sir, Mr. Ger-chan captain leader sir!'. Germany sighed and continued. "You all are here for breaking various school rules. Do you know what they are?" A pause. Nobody spoke up. "Very well. Since you all seem to have forgotten, I will remind you."

He stood in front of the first in the line.

"Miss Elizabeta Hedervery. Refusal to cut your hair and a show of blatant disrespect to a student council officer." Hungary flipped a strand of hair over her shoulder pointedly and winked at Austria, who looked away guiltily, flushing a light pink.

"Mr. Alfred Jones. Cutting class and going through the hallways blasting bad music and a refusal to take off roller blades."

"Bad music?" he retorted. "You have no taste."

Germany stepped up to the next.

"Mr. Gilbert Weillschmidt." He ignored the casual 'Hi, West' that followed. "For... ah... streaking during yesterday's football game and slashing the tires of all school buses in the lot." Gilbert smiled fondly and Germany scowled.

"Mr. Lovino Vargas. Being disrespectful to a teacher. Cussing out said teacher. Spitting in said teacher's face. And attacking said teacher and attempting to physically harm him."

"Bite me." Spain chuckled behind his hand.

"And, finally, Mr. Feliciano Vargas. ...Why are you here? You haven't done anything!"

"Because I brought a picnic! And I want to have fun, too!"

"Oh. Um, right." Germany looked started for a minute, before regaining his composure. "Today might be the hardest thing you've ever had to go through. Some of you may not be able to handle it. I don't pity you." Hungary began to giggle. Germany's glare snapped to her face.

"I think we can handle it," she said calmly. "Can we skip the formalities and begin?"

"...Very well," said the blond tautly. "First, you must complete the obstacle course. It includes sand pits, a climbing wall, and barbed wire. I expect you to complete it in less than a half hour. For those who don't, well... you will have to face serious repercussions. Line up on the starting line."

They walked in single file, Hungary first, a confident smirk on her face. Next came Alfred, who grinned at England as they passed him and whispered "Watch me, Britboy," into his ear. England glowered, bright red, and America chuckled lightly. Then was Prussia, who was looking thoughtfully at the back of Hungary's head. Behind him was a scowling Lovino. Spain waved to him and Romano shot him the finger. Finally, participating for God knows why, came a skipping Feliciano who was whistling some irritating J-pop song. They lined up silently along a length of red tape, looking at Germany for the signal. Not looking scared or intimidated at all. Just... waiting.

"Wait," said Romano. He turned to America and whispered into his ear.

"Absolutely not. No way."

Romano mouthed a 'please' and Spain suppressed a stab of jealousy. He knew there was no possible way Romano would ever say 'please' to him- Romano couldn't stand him. America's resolve clearly began to crumble and Romano sighed, reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out five dollars and, quick as a flash, a grinning America pocketed it.

"Okay. Climb on." Romano, seeming embarrassed, didn't move a muscle, so America hauled him up onto his back, pulling Romano's arms around his neck. Spain's envy flared again and he barely managed to keep the docile grin on his face.

"Are you ready now? Okay... Go!"

America instantly shot off like a rocket, zooming by even with Lovino on his back. Hungary and Prussia began to run, both quick in their own right, but nowhere near as fast as America. Lastly came Italy, who was dancing cheerfully after them, in his own world as always.

The first obstacle was several rows of barbed wire, close to the ground. America merely took a running leap and soared over them all, jarring Lovino who was clutching his jacket desperately. Prussia and Hungary reached it at the same time, beginning to crawl under the wire simultaneously.

"Hey, girl."

"My _name_ is Elizabeta or Hungary, which you would know if you were paying attention at all to Germany."

"I don't pay attention to my brother. Anyway, what's with the crazy Italian being carried by the stupid American?"

Hungary smiled dazzlingly, causing Prussia to blush and look away. "Romano is probably the least athletic person I know. He knew he wouldn't be able to finish the race in time, so America's lending a hand."

"For five bucks," Prussia clarified.

"He may be stupid, but he knows how to make a profit."

Meanwhile, Italy had reached the barbed wire rows, pricked his finger accidentally on one, and was currently sitting on the ground crying. Germany made a move to go over and comfort the pathetic freshman, but he froze on meeting England's confused gaze. He crossed his arms and looked away.

"He's weak," Germany remarked blandly, trying not to give himself away. England just nodded, still not really understanding.

America finished the entire obstacle course in ten minutes flat. He struck a victory pose for about five seconds, then realized that Romano had been asleep for about five minutes. He gently loosened the stranglehold Romano had around his neck, then eased the brunette into his arms and lay him on the grass. At exactly 23 minutes, Prussia and Hungary arrived at the end of the course. Italy had no chance of making it, as he was still crying at obstacle one, but Germany didn't have the heart to punish him when he was sobbing so pathetically.

Hungary grinned and straightened up from her collapsed position on the ground, Prussia following her.

"Hey, girl- I mean Elizabeta." Hungary turned curiously and Prussia smiled. "You're pretty awesome."

Hungary beamed. "Thanks, Prussia!"

"I mean, for a violent, PMSing girl."

Hungary's right eye twitched. "BASTARD!" she screeched, putting her hands on his shoulders and kneeing him in his 'vital regions'. While he fell to the ground with a groan, Hungary turned on her heel and stomped off. She looked around, trying to calm herself, before she noticed Arthur and Alfred bickering, Alfred looking happier than he'd looked in a long time. Spain was sitting next to Romano, absently stroking the sleeping freshman's soft brown hair. A little farther off sat Germany, who was carefully bandaging Italy's small wound. Hungary began to chuckle to herself. She felt a game of matchmaker approaching rapidly. First thing was first, however: She was taking down that stupid no-dating rule if it killed her.

While Hungary was planning her conquest, Austria had walked over to Prussia, who was lying on his back in a dazed stupor. "You alright?" asked Austria.

"Holy crap," said Prussia, red eyes wide, staring into the sky and ignoring the hand Austria had extended to help him up. "I think I'm in love."

***

HAHAHA Mild cliffy! Hungary has a resolution, and Prussia has a crush on a girl who just kneed him in the crotch! Aren't they crazy? Review if you agree!


	7. Kisses and Plots

This chapter is a little shorter than the rest, but it's the climax of all the America and England UST! So enjoy! It does get a little hot in this chapter, so remember your sun block! I still don't own Hetalia, but I wish I did. At least I do in my dreams.

***

Turning the World Upside Down

Chapter 7: Kisses and Plots

It was Monday. Hungary was sore all over from Germany's obstacle course. America had teased her about it, claiming she had gone soft. Hungary retaliated with "Try running three miles being chased by a rabid bear in heels." That had gotten him to shut up effectively. But she was still tired and she had twisted her ankle leaping over a pit of vipers (God only knows how Germany got his hands on THOSE), so she was in a bad mood. Her photography class had ignored the fact that she was clearly exhausted and run-down and demanded that she go around after school and take pictures of all the teachers she could find for the yearbook. So here she was- 16 teachers down, 63 to go. She turned into the science hallway and froze. A smirk began to play around her lips. This was too good.

England was at his locker. No surprise there. The surprising part was America, who was basically confining England to the small space of the locker with one hand on either side of the shorter blond. England's face was flushed and he was squeezed as far back as he could go. Still, his nose was lightly touching America's.

"G-go away, you bloody git!" England was snarling, not sounding particularly convincing. America sighed, a mock-pout on his face.

"Aw, England. You know that hurts me. Plus," he said, a grin beginning to form, "You can't say things like 'bloody git' in your cute little accent without expecting something like this to happen." England blushed even redder and tried to back up again. "It's not going to work, Britboy. You know you like me anyway."

The awkwardness of the situation was momentarily forgotten in England's rage. "I do not!" he spat in complete denial. America's grinned widened.

"See, this isn't fair. You're too cute, you can't expect me to be able to control myself." With that said, Alfred leaned in the extra few inches and gently kissed Arthur on the mouth. Hungary instantly squealed, then clapped both hands over her mouth. Luckily for her, neither of the other two nations seemed to notice. Alfred had tilted Arthur's chin up slightly to make things easier for him, and a dazed Arthur hadn't resisted, his face the color of an overripe tomato. The kiss was soft, sweet, and unhurried, surprisingly comforting for Alfred who was always pushy and obnoxious. Hungary tapped her fingers on the camera, trying to resist the temptation to be a crazed little picture-snapping fangirl. She did admirably well, and a few seconds later, Alfred pulled back, cheeks flushed and panting slightly. What happened next nobody expected- not England, America, or the slightly stalkerish Hungary.

England grabbed America's bomber jacket with both hands and dragged the shocked nation down to mash their lips together again. This time, England set the tone, and it wasn't nearly as innocent as their previous kiss had been. Alfred was understandably shocked, but simply chalked it up to unresolved sexual tension and kissed back with as much force and passion. Meanwhile, poor Hungary was losing it. _'I will not photograph this, it should be private and it's not my business and- Oh screw it, I need this on film'. _Hungary pulled her camera up to eye level, taking a fantastic picture of England and America swapping spit in front of a locker. England's eyes opened at the flash, and he saw Hungary standing there, blushing heatedly, with a camera in her hands. He immediately shoved America away, blushing harder than he thought possible.

"E-E-Elizabeta-san? How long have you been standing there?" he managed to stammer out. Hungary only grinned like an idiot.

"That. Was. SO HOT."

"Thanks. Isn't he the cutest thing?" America added with a smirk, wrapping one arm around the squirming England.

"Definitely. Especially when he's embarrassed." Hungary playfully poked the tip of England's nose, giggling when he avoided her gaze. "Well, I'm gonna go take more pictures of teachers for the dumb yearbook project. Sorry I _interrupted_ you. Please, continue where you left of," she added as an afterthought. Then, she skipped down the hallway, laughing to herself and clutching her camera like it was her best friend. Which it currently was (Sorry, Seychelles).

"Wait, Hungary!" yelled England. He sighed when she didn't turn around. "She has a picture of that, you know," he said with a scowl. America just grabbed both of Arthur's hands in his own and smiled that mischievous smile.

"I don't very much care about Hungary right now," Alfred breathed, causing Arthur to tremble slightly and try weakly to pull away.

"Why are you trying to get away, Arthur?" purred America, merely leaning slightly closer to England. "You were so _forward_ before... Don't tell me you've changed your mind that quickly."

"Um, well... I..." England tried, extremely flustered.

"Um, well, you?" America said, smirking again, his low voice still sending chills that raced up and down Arthur's spine.

"I... I must ask that you let go of me," Arthur said, trying and failing to regain that clipped, professional tone.

"And is that what you really want me to do?" murmured the taller nation in response, lightly kissing England's collarbone. England whimpered slightly, subconsciously clutching America closer to him.

"No," he said in a faint voice. The words were out before he could stop himself.

"Didn't think so," Alfred said triumphantly before forcefully kissing England's mouth again. Another telltale shutter click followed, but neither England nor America heard it this time. Hungary snuck back into the alcove, cradling the camera to her chest.

"Who needs pictures of the teachers? This is GOLD!"

---

Austria packed up his desk neatly, smiling with mild relief. Finally, he could go home. Mondays were always tough, and he was happy that he could go home now. Or so he thought.

"AUSTRIA!" yelled Hungary, storming into his office with a victorious grin on her face. Austria merely blinked.

"Ah. Hungary-san. May I help you?" She grinned smugly.

"Yes, you may. Repeal the dating and no PDA rules, or else."

"Or else what?" Austria asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Or else," said Hungary with a smile that said she was glad he asked, "I post THESE all over the school."

Austria looked at the pictures she had just slammed on the desk. Was that... England and America? And… their mouths were…

"Oh my god," Austria murmured in shock, before promptly collapsing into a dead faint.

***

Enjoy the scandalous-ness? Review if you did!


	8. Hungary the Matchmaker

There isn't too much fluff with the main pairs in this chapter, but I decided that since Japan and China was lagging behind in polls, I'd put him with someone else! I think Japan and Seychelles is my new OTP. Just by the way. Don't own Hetalia, probably never will. ON WITH CHAPTER 8!

***

Turning the World Upside Down

Chapter 8: Hungary the Matchmaker

"And so," Austria said, squinting at the girlish cursive written in pink gel pen, "We, the student council, re... rescind our hasty and...stupid... rule against dating and PDA." He paused to give England a stern look. Spain punched England lightly on the arm, grinning, and England avoided their gazes, looking down at his shoes in mortification. Hungary was sitting in the front row of the auditorium, a triumphant beam on her face. When Austria made eye contact with her, she waved at him and mouthed 'Hi, President'. He blushed and the entire audience started to talk to each other.

"What? The president is BLUSHING!"

"I know! His face is so red! Look at him!"

"HOLY CRAP! THE APOCALYPSE! EVERYBODY OUT! WOMEN, CHILDREN, AND PRUSSIAS FIRST!"'

"Sh-shut up!" Austria said, turning redder. "The no dating rule is abolished! Everyone get out! The assembly is dismissed!" With that said, he turned and stormed off the stage. Hungary giggled, tucking her pink gel pen back into her backpack.

"He's too cute," Hungary said to Seychelles, who was sitting on the seat next to her.

"Uh-huh. Absolutely," Seychelles said in a dazed voice. "Too cute." Hungary noticed her flushed cheeks and followed her gaze to the trio of Asian guys in the corner of the auditorium. Hungary had only been a student of Chikyuu High for a few days, but she already knew they were the smartest kids in school. Korea was groping a very flustered China, and Japan was merely observing with mild confusion.

"Oh, so you have a thing for that Kiku kid?" Hungary said tactlessly. Seychelles snapped out of her daze and a variety of emotions flitted across her face, the primary ones being embarrassment and guilt at being caught.

"N-no! I was looking at the... the... the clock!" Seychelles said, waving her arms frantically.

"The clock is in the other direction, Seychelles," teased Hungary, her eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Oh, so it is! I hadn't noticed!" Hungary raised an eyebrow.

"Your face is like an open book. Don't ever play poker or you'll lose all your money and end up working on the streets as a cocaine-snorting whore. And that goes DOUBLE for strip poker. Especially if Kiku is playing." Hungary got the pleasure of seeing Seychelles turn a nuclear shade of read and try to say something, which came out as a squeak.

"K-Kiku would NEVER play strip poker! Never!" she squealed. Something over her shoulder caught Hungary's eye and she began to tune out Seychelles's rant. Kiku's eyes had briefly flicked in their direction, before returning to the two Asians next to him. A few minutes later, he looked over again, his ink black eyes focusing on Seychelles, who was jumping up and down in her agitation. A small, fond smile graced his lips for a moment, only to for it to slide off when he saw Hungary staring at him and smirking. He looked away hurriedly, an almost unnoticeable blush lighting his cheeks. Her smirk widened.

"Come on, Seychelles," interrupted Hungary, grabbing her friend's wrist. "We have to get to lunch." She pulled Seychelles along to the exit by Kiku, grinning when she noticed how both Japan and Seychelles carefully avoided looking at each other. She leaned close to Japan for a second, ignoring the confused look he gave her. "Have something you'd like to share with the class, Kiku-san?" She whispered in his ear. He looked at her in embarrassed shock as Hungary brushed past him with a giggle, grabbing Japan's hand and pulling it close to her so that the black-haired girl's hand accidentally touched his. Seychelles barely had time to apologize before Hungary dragged her out of the room. The second they left the auditorium, Hungary spun around with a massive grin on her beautiful face. Two students passed out from massive nosebleeds (Not Prussia, though, who was able to stuff his nose with tissues before blood gushed out of it) and Seychelles backed up, a little confused.

"Okay, he is so into you it's not even funny." Seychelles blushed.

"R-really? How can you tell?"

"Elementary, my dear Watson," Hungary chirped with a wink. "He looked at you for a second, then looked away when you were talking to me. Then he blushed a little when I caught him at it. That means that he has a crush on you, but he isn't sure that you like him and is nervous about telling you. He's a little afraid of putting himself out there and taking the initiative because he thinks he's going to be rejected. You can also tell that he's shy about it and he doesn't think he's as obvious about it as he actually is. That's why he was embarrassed when I caught him at it. His friends also were grinning at him when we left, so he has clearly confided his feelings to them, which I wish you had done with me. It certainly could have helped you two get together sooner."

Seychelles blushed a bright red. "You don't mean..."

"YEP!" grinned Hungary. You two are getting together and I'm going to be your cupid!" With no further comment, she grabbed her friend around the wrist again and began to cheerfully drag her to the cafeteria despite any and all protests Seychelles was uttering.

"Come ON, girl! You have to take the initiative if he's too shy! And believe me, he's too shy. It was all over his face." Hungary continued to skip to the cafeteria, keeping poor little Seychelles in tow. They eventually did enter the room, and Hungary almost immediately noticed Japan calmly eating soba in the back half of the cafeteria, close to the left corner. "There he is," she said with a conspiratorial grin.

"I don't think I can do this," Seychelles said faintly.

"You don't even have to do anything! Just go get chicken nuggets or something from the lunch line and watch me work my magic." Seychelles took an uncertain step forward, and Hungary gave her a gentle shove. "Go!" she said sweetly. Without another word, Seychelles stumbled to the food line and Hungary turned on her heel, strolling purposefully to the table in the corner and sitting directly across from Japan. Ignoring his startled expression and China who was watching her curiously (Korea was getting hot lunch), she smiled at him in a businesslike manner. "Hello, Kiku. Can I call you that? And is this seat taken?"

"Yes, you may call me Kiku, no, it's not taken, and may I help you?" he asked, delicately taking another mouthful of soba. Bad timing.

"Yes, you may. You've got a thing for Seychelles, am I right?" Kiku instantly choked on his soba and probably would have died if China didn't thump him on the back when he started gasping for air.

"Who told you that?" he coughed. His face was red, and not just from his near-death experience.

"Are you kidding? It would have been more subtle if France Bonnefoy was riding on a unicycle in the hallway juggling live cats in his birthday suit, screaming it to the heavens." Kiku looked down at his hands resting in his lap for a few awkward seconds before finally glancing over at Seychelles in the lunch line, who had managed to spill barbeque sauce all over a clearly irritated Germany. A smile unwillingly tugged at his mouth.

"Alright, I like her. Why does it matter?"

"Because she likes you and you have to ask her out, stupid!" barked Hungary.

"Really? How can you tell?"

"Jeez, you guys are exactly the same. Because she frikkin told me! So ask her out! Right now!"

Japan looked at his lap again. "It's not that simple."

"It should be!"

"Come on, Kiku," piped up China unexpectedly. "Grow some balls already."

Kiku sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll go." He stood up, uncertain for a moment. Then, his delicate face hardened in determination and he started striding purposefully towards the tanned girl.

"Hey, Kiku!" Hungary called after him. He turned to her and she smirked.

"You break her heart, I break your spine." Japan smiled at her, the first bright, happy grin she had seen from him, before turning around again and continuing to walk.

"Nice job," China said to Hungary with a smile. He held out his hand and the brunette slapped a high-five to it. "He really needed that extra push. I have a feeling Seychelles can help with that stick he has shoved up his ass."

Hungary giggled and watched them. Kiku was looking at his feet, saying something to Seychelles. A beaming smile spread across her face and she tackled him into a hug, nodding her head frantically. Kiku turned a light pink and smiled at her, lightly playing with the end of one of her pigtails.

_'Wow, they are SO cute together! I must be the best matchmaker ever!' _Hungary thought immodestly. Suddenly, she heard arguing and turned to see Romano and Spain. Romano was snapping something at him with a bright red face and Spain was holding up his hands in a pacifying motion.

'_And,' _she thought, a devious expression slowly spreading across her face, _'I think I know who to focus my talents on next.'_

***

Yes, Spain and Romano fans, there WILL be fluff next chapter. Thanks to Hungary. You just have to wait for it =D


	9. The ThreeStep Plan

I defied my computer ban to write this for you guys, and it's chock-full of Spain and Romano fluff, so I hope you guys enjoy it! I love all you readers and reviewers! I still don't own Hetalia. Why do I even keep putting this here?

***

Turning the World Upside Down

Chapter 9: The Three-Step Plan

Hungary woke up early, per usual. She was always an early riser, but when she turned to see America next to her, she always found he had already left. When she, America, and the Italy twins were younger, they had all shared a bed. Italy's grandfather had slept in the other one, but he had died several years ago. It had been a hard blow for Italy, who had more than his fair share of tragedy in his life. His parents had died in a car crash when he was only five, and nobody knew he had any family left. He was shipped to an orphanage, where he met Hungary. Hungary had almost immediately become his big sister-figure, so when Italy's mysterious grandfather had shown up to adopt him, he had adopted Hungary as well. When, a few months later, they found what orphanage Romano had been brought to, they brought him into their family as well. And then, a year after that, Italy had met America as an orphan on the streets, and kindhearted Grandpa Rome had added him as the final member to this odd group of siblings. Rome was really a kindhearted person, and Italy missed him terribly. Sometimes, Hungary could hear him crying at night, whimpering his grandfather's name. She knew he wanted to be alone during those nights, so she would lie awake in her bed and sometimes shed a tear or two herself. Last night had been one of many when Hungary could make out the sound of Italy sobbing from across the hall, but he seemed to be fine now. He was probably at least asleep.

With a yawn, Hungary sat up and stretched, bouncing a little on the bed. She got changed into school clothes and walked into the kitchen to find America in his pink, lacy, heart-shaped apron. "Good Mornin', Sunshine!" America chirped with a beam. Hungary smiled back slightly.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Since two and a half hours ago," America said cheerfully, flipping a pancake into the air and catching it skillfully on his frying pan. Hungary looked at the clock. It was 5:30.

"You woke up at three?" America grinned sheepishly with a 'why not' shrug. Hungary sighed and began to help him with breakfast. About forty-five minutes later, Italy woke up, followed closely by Romano. Hungary dished out the pancakes, noticing how Italy looked rumpled and his eyes were swollen from crying. She gave him an extra big helping of pancakes, and he looked up at her with a slightly worn version of his sunny smile. She patted his head lightly as she passed, sitting across from Romano.

"Good morning, Romano," she said. Her matchmaker plan was still fresh in her mind, and she figured that she should start the three steps for it now. Romano groaned, bringing another forkful of pancake slathered in tomato sauce up to his mouth. Hungary tried not to gag.

_Step one: Jealousy and Realization_

"Everyone, I have an announcement! I fell in love yesterday!" She declared. This statement was met with a general reaction of apathy, but she continued anyway. "His name is Antonio, but everyone calls him Spain!" She saw Romano tense out of the corner of her eye and resisted the urge to smirk.

"What do you see in _that_ idiot?" Romano asked, not meeting her eyes.

"What _don't _I see in him? He's sweet to absolutely everyone, he's intelligent, and he's _incredibly_ hot!"

"He is...?" She heard Romano mumble to himself, before realization dawned in his eyes. "He is."

Hungary kicked America in the shin. 'Say your line!' she mouthed. He winced.

"Are you going to ask him out?" America parroted. He didn't sound very convincing, but luckily, Romano wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Especially when he was half-asleep.

"Of course!" she squealed, acting every inch the love-struck teenage girl. "Today after school!" Breakfast lapsed into a kind of awkward silence after that, and Hungary noticed Romano deep in thought, pushing pancakes around with his fork. She smirked in satisfaction. _'On to step two.'_

_Step two: Enlighten the Spaniard_

Step two involved Hungary tracking down Spain, which wasn't that difficult. She found him once she got to school, watching Lovi hit on several girls at once with an expression that could only be described as forlorn.

"He's quite a womanizer, isn't he?" Hungary piped up calmly. Antonio gave a start when he noticed her, but then looked back at the Italian surrounded by giggling girls.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied, eyes downcast. Hungary smiled sympathetically at him.

"He doesn't really like any of them. Can't you tell?" she asked him curiously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He looked up at her with suppressed hope.

"No. What do you mean?"

Here Hungary let out a giggle. "He likes to flirt, but he's just flirting for the sake of it. Do you know what he's like when he _really_ has a crush on someone?" Spain waited impatiently for the answer. Hungary was enjoying this way too much. "He doesn't know how to tell them, you see. He doesn't know how to react to them to let them know, so he acts violently. You know, punching them, swearing, and hitting them with a _frying pan_."

Spain froze, a light blush beginning to heat his face. "You don't mean...?" Hungary simply grinned, turning on her heel and beginning to walk away. She stopped when she had walked about a yard, and then turned to smile knowingly at him.

"You know, if you really like him, you should say something. After all, he's not the patient type. And as the no-dating rules are abolished, now is the perfect time!"

"You mean you're the one who gave Austria the pictures?"

She giggled uncontrollably, smiling in false innocence. "See you later!" With that, she skipped off, making a check on her mental list. Now all she had to do was complete step three.

_Step 3: Get them together_

"Hey, Romano," Hungary wheedled. Romano turned to glare at her.

"What?" he snapped. He had been in a bad mood since breakfast, and only Hungary knew why.

"Do me a favor; go get my bag from the art room."

"Why should I?"

"Well, since _somebody_ has time to borrow my frying pan, he _should_ have time to go get my bag from the art room."

Romano winced. He was definitely going to kill Italy for tattling on him. He groaned and stomped into the room, only to find Spain sitting on a desk, blushing lightly.

"Spain?" He asked, forgetting to be angry in his surprise. Spain waved at him a little shyly.

"Hey, Lovino."

"What are you doing here, bastard?" Spain grinned and Romano raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you so happy about?"

"He's swearing," he mumbled. "Hungary may have been right."

"Hungary?" he said in confusion. "Hungary talked to you?"

Spain responded by putting both hands on the Italian's shoulders and kissing him lightly on the mouth. Romano's eyes widened and he was probably about to shove Spain away before Antonio began running his fingers through Romano's hair, his supple fingers accidentally brushing Romano's long curly strand of hair. Lovino moaned lightly and he leaned into Spain, trembling slightly and clutching at the other boy's jacket. After a few seconds, Spain unwillingly pulled back. His breath was fanning over Lovino's face- oddly enough, they both had tomato-scented breath.

"Go out with me?" Spain asked him. Lovino snapped out of his daze.

"Are you fucking mental?" Romano said with a scowl, his face bright red.

"_Please_, Lovino?" Spain begged, barely brushing his lips against Romano's. The brunette unsuccessfully tried to suppress his shiver.

"Fine," Romano said, trying to save face. Spain grinned and kissed him full on the mouth again. Meanwhile, Hungary slipped in, grabbed her bag, took a picture with her ever-present camera, then tiptoed lightly out of the room.

Damn, she was _good_.

***

And so, Spain and Romano become the second official couple (right after Seychelles and Japan)! But don't worry! I probably will still put some fluff for them in the story! =D I believe I'm dong America and England for the next chapter, but I'm still not entirely sure. Oh well! It'll come when it comes!


	10. Peer Pressure

I never thought this would make it to 10 chapters! I thank all my readers and reviewers for helping me to get this far! I love all you guys, thanks for your never-ending support! More special thanks to CoffeeSpazzumUSA who always gives me the support I need in writing my USxUK! She's FANTASTIC for bouncing ideas off of! Enjoy chapter 10! I STILL don't own Hetalia, blah blah blah. You get it by now.

***

Turning the World Upside Down

Chapter 10: Peer Pressure

England was running down the hallways. Technically, that meant that he was breaking his own rules, but he was technically also given a good reason. And that reason manifested itself in the form of America, who was chasing him through the hallways on his ridiculous, rule-breaking roller blades, yelling "HEY, ENGLAND!" at the top of his lungs. Ever since the 'incident' that happened a few days ago, Arthur had been completely unable to look Alfred in the eye and had been successful so far in completely avoiding him. Of course, Alfred had been trying just as hard to track down the Briton, and even constantly burst into Arthur's classrooms looking for him. Usually, England could just hide behind a desk and America would give up for the time being. However, America had just spotted him in the hallway three minutes ago. Thus, the chase began.

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?" bellowed America, chasing after him. England turned red as he saw random students gaping or laughing. Some, including Prussia, were taking bets on w and cheering for their respective contestants.

"THIS ISN'T A BLOODY BETTING POOL! GET TO CLASS!" he bellowed at them as he flew past.

"IGNORE HIM!" America cheerfully said as he skated past as well. "HE'S NOT IN CLASS RIGHT NOW EITHER! CAN I BET TEN DOLLARS ON ME?"

"SURE!" Prussia yelled back, writing it neatly into his clipboard. Then they zipped around the corner and out of sight. Prussia chuckled. "Weirdo."

--

America managed to catch England in the hallway outside the science classrooms. "Hey," he said, his hand wrapped firmly around England's wrist. "Why were you running?"

"Um, because..." he stammered, feeling his face flush just from looking into America's sapphire eyes. _'Damn.'_

"Well, whatever. Do you want to go to a concert?" America asked, looking a little shy and refusing to make eye contact. "It's this Saturday, and it's a Beatles imitation band. I know you like the Beatles, so I bought two tickets online. Do you want to go?"

"Wait. How did you know I liked the Beatles?"

"Oh, Hungary was visiting Austria and I looked in your office. You have a framed picture of Paul McCartney on your desk." Before England could reprimand him on going into England's office (all the student council members had one), America interrupted again. "Please, England? It'll be fun!"

"Wait, wait," said England, narrowing his eyes. "If we go, um... together... everyone will think we're on a date."

"Yeah, that was kinda the plan," said America pointedly.

"We're not dating, though," England said obstinately. America rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? So you're saying you kiss random students in the hallway with no plans of commitment? I didn't think you were that type of guy." England's face turned bright red.

"I refuse to acknowledge that ever happened. It was a moment of weakness."

An almost predatory smirk began to form on Alfred's face. "Hm, really? Well then, it must have been in your dreams. Why don't we make sure that it happens in reality?"

England blushed and pulled away from America's grip. "What?" He squeaked, sounding particularly unmanly.

"I think you heard me, Britboy," America said, chuckling as England took a few steps backward. "Aww, you look afraid. Come on, I don't bite. Much." With that said, Alfred strolled forward, grabbed England's tie and yanked him forward until their lips crashed painfully together. The bell rang, but neither of them noticed, both too busy kissing each other. When Alfred started kissing him more passionately, Arthur's legs turned to jelly and he would have fallen to the ground if Alfred wasn't basically supporting him anyway. England heard a giggle and opened his eyes to see an entire assembly of students crowded around him and America. Just standing there. Watching.

With a strangled sound, he shoved America off him and dusted off his uniform. America simply sat on the ground, blinking up at the crowd. "Wasn't that the hottest thing you've ever seen?" America asked with a grin.

"HELL YES!" Cried Hungary's voice from the back of the crowd. Most of the girls immediately started voicing their agreement and encouraging them to continue. The boys simply smirked.

"Alfred Jones, I'm going to kill you," England hissed. Their audience still heard him despite the low volume of his voice and a chorus of 'oooooh's followed.

"Don't take that crap, Alfred!" shouted a voice. It was Romano's.

"Oh, you used my last name too," said America with his customary grin. "Am I in trouble? Are you going to _punish_ me?" A handful of high-pitched squeals followed this declaration, accompanied by four or five faints. Spain, who was there as well, grabbed one of them (A girl named Kimi) and dragged her off to the nurse's office. Some other kids helped take away the remaining unconscious girls.

"What are you talking about, idiot?" snapped England, his face flushing a bright red. "Have you been hanging around that bloody pervert Bonnefoy?"

"HEY!" Yelled Francis, yanking back his hand from its position (about to grope innocent Matthew Williams) and glaring. "I'M NOT A PERVERT!" Everyone ignored him.

"I think you know what I'm talking about," Alfred said, kissing England lightly on the tip of his nose. He blushed bright red. More fangirl shrieks.

"Stop it," he said, looking away, embarrassment plain on his face.

"Only if you promise to go to the concert with me Saturday."

"Is that what this is about? Honestly, you are such a..." he trailed off when he noticed America's face, which was completely serious. England had never seen him look like that before. "...Alright. I'll go."

"Really?" America said, grinning delightedly. England backtracked hastily.

"ONLY because you already bought the tickets." America laughed in triumph and swept England up into a bridal style carry and began to walk out of the circle of people. England was whacking America's arm forcefully, but the grinning blond refused to put him down. The people began to clap and cheer for them, becoming even more boisterous when England's face turned bright red.

"It's almost like a wedding!" A gushing Hungary said to the boy next to her.

"Bett'r not be," he said without even turning to look at her, putting one arm possessively around the smaller (surprised) blond boy on his other side. "I'm the only one allow'd t' have a bride."

***

That last bit was for all those who were upset that I didn't have SuFin in my poll. Hopefully this will make everyone happy.


	11. The Sincerest Form of Flattery

I felt like we were lacking in Germany and Italy fluff, so this is the first part of what will be two chapters of Germany and Italy! THE POLL RESULTS ARE UP! The pairings will be: France and Canada, Russia and China, and the infamous Austria, Hungary, and Prussia triangle! If I research it a little more, I can do some Poland and Liet for you guys as well =D Anyway, on with the fluff!

***

Turning the World Upside Down

Chapter 11: The Sincerest Form of Flattery.

Germany pressed his gloved fingers to his head. He had a horrible headache today and he had no clue why. He kept getting random flashes of things in his head, of alley streets and a decrepit old playground with kids playing on it. Their faces were a blur, but he could also barely pick up laughter, so he knew the children were happy. He tried to track down Prussia, only to find him collecting bets on whatever harebrained scheme he had last tried to make a profit on.

"Did we ever live near a slum?" he blurted out the second Prussia languidly looked up from his money.

"Excuse me?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"A place with an old horrible playground and dirty alleyways. Did we ever live near one?" Prussia looked at him curiously for a minute, and then smiled.

"Wow, West. You finally seem to be getting your memories back." Seeing Germany's confused look, he sighed and elaborated. "We lived near an orphanage for a while- you know, when Dad was still alive. But we had to move away when he died and we couldn't pay the rent. You were making some kind of stupid argument because you promised to marry a girl near the neighborhood and you didn't want to leave. Then, you got hit by a car or something." Germany gaped, but Prussia waved a hand dismissively. "It's not very important to the story. Anyway, you lost your memories or something, and the doctor said you would eventually get them back. Except you didn't. So I had to give you a new name. 'Germany' sounded pretty AWESOME for a name, and you know how much I love awesome things. So I called you Germany."

"You didn't have to give me a new name, you know. It didn't really matter. You could have just called me by my old name."

"Excuse me? Are you QUESTIONING my awesomeness?"

Germany sighed. "No, older brother. I'm not questioning your awesomeness. What was my old name, anyway?"

"Do you expect me to remember this stuff? Hm... I think it was 'Bob'."

Germany let out a short, surprised bark of laughter. "Bob?"

"Bob," said Prussia decisively.

--

Feliciano blinked at Germany, who was walking down the hallways, looking confused. Italy liked it when Germany was confused because he looked absolutely adorable. His face would scrunch up and his blue eyes would narrow. He would mutter random words, and only some of them would be loud enough to hear, so the entire conversation sounded incoherent. Today, he heard the name 'Bob' over and over again. That piqued Feliciano's curiosity, which was admittedly not that hard to pique.

Feliciano walked behind Germany, bouncing on his heels. Not literally of course, but he was hopping from foot to foot behind him and almost breathing down his neck.

Italy watched Germany's boots walking in perfect military form; left, right, left, right, left. He began to stop his bouncing step, eyes following Germany's perfectly polished boots very much like the way a cat watches a mouse when he isn't particularly hungry. He started to walk slower, taking more purposeful steps and imitating Germany's pattern of left-right-left-right. He looked at the boots again, then straightened his back into perfect military posture. Finally, he twisted his face into a mask of confusion, basically turning himself into a shorter, perfect replica of Germany. Everyone he saw in the hallways giggled hysterically at him, and he would break his pondering expression to beam delightedly at them and give them a little wave. Everyone seemed so _happy_ today. Italy loved happy people.

Germany looked at the giggling people in confusion. Of course, whatever he did with his head, Italy imitated him, so the people only ended up laughing twice as hard under the perplexed gazes of the twin Germanys. Germany walked all the way around the school, so preoccupied in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice his little shadow mimicking his every movement. Finally, after the sixteenth person who cracked up when he passed, Ludwig began to wonder why exactly people were laughing at him. He thought about it for a moment, before deciding that maybe there was a 'Kick me' sign on his back or something. So he turned around to see and found Italy behind him, imitating his every move.

"...Feliciano, what are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Ludwig! I was walking!"

"I can see that. Why were you walking like me?"

"Because I thought it would be fun! And I was right! Everyone in the hallways thought it looked fun too! They were all laughing and smiling! It was like a carnival!"

Germany looked at him skeptically before deciding that Italy hadn't meant anything by it, so he gave up and smiled slightly. "Please don't do that again."

"Okay!" chirped Italy obediently. Germany groaned as his headache gave another pang and he closed his eyes.

"Hey, Germany! Are you okay?" Ludwig opened his eyes slowly to find a pair of gigantic brown eyes staring curiously at him. Ludwig backed up, flushing pink.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," he said hastily. "What?" he added when he noticed Italy still staring at him with a look of concentration on his small face.

"No, you just look like this friend I had a long time ago, when I lived in an orphanage. He had blue eyes and blond hair, too."

"Really?" he said, intrigued, despite himself.

"Yep. Bramble Woods Orphanage. It was on this street near the slums, and my friend would sneak in to meet me there!"

"Near a slum?" he repeated. No, it couldn't be. It was purely coincidental.

"Yep! He lived with his dad and his big brother. He said that his brother always picked on him all the time. He always came to see me when I had cleaning duty, so I was wearing my apron and dress. He said it made me look pretty. He even said we were gonna get married when we grew up." A fond, sad smile graced Italy's face.

"What was his name?" Germany asked quietly, feeling the throbbing increase drastically. It couldn't be. It _could not _be. Italy smiled again, brighter this time.

"Holy Roman Empire!"

***

Enjoy your mild cliffie! See you tomorrow with Chapter 12!


	12. A Strand of Red String

Sorry this is a little late, but I wanted to make sure the quality was good. I hope you like it! And it's a little depressing in some parts, just a warning. I DON'T OWN Hetalia. Yeah.

***

Turning the World Upside Down

Chapter 12: A Strand of Red String

"Holy... Roman Empire?" repeated Germany, his brow creasing. The name sounded familiar somehow. Italy smiled back at his blank expression, nodding his head vigorously.

"That's right! That was his name! Hungary stole a camera one time and took a picture of him. I keep it in my wallet, if you want to see it." Germany felt a blush heating his face for no particular reason. Why the heck was he blushing? It didn't make any sense.

"I...I want to see it," Germany heard himself mumble. He wasn't really paying attention any more and his headache had increased tenfold. Italy reached around in his pocket, pulling out a coupon for a free pasta dinner, three peppermints, a dog biscuit, Hungary's favorite pink hair clip, and finally, a brown leather wallet.

"Here it is!" he cried triumphantly, reaching around inside and pulling out an old photograph. The lighting wasn't particularly good, and it was taken with one of those old cameras that immediately pops out the picture surrounded by a white box, so it wasn't distinct as a digital camera photo would have been. However, Germany could make out two figures- a boy and what appeared to be a girl. They were holding hands and beaming at each other with the happiness only childhood innocence can create.

"That's me and that's him," Italy chirped, pointing at the figures in the picture.

"...You were wearing a dress." he said in a deadpan voice. Italy merely shrugged.

"Dresses were fun to walk around in! Plus, the apron made cleaning easier!"

Germany wanted to say something, but he felt another headache coming on, stronger than the other ones had been so far. His vision began to black out and once he was unconscious, a scene began to play in his head. It was the two kids from before, standing in a dirty alley, their hands clasped tightly together.

_"Do you really have to go?" Italy asked Holy Romano Empire, blinking back tears from his huge brown eyes. Holy Roman Empire smiled sadly at Chibitalia, squeezing the other boy's hands. He hated it when Italy cried like that._

_"I don't want to, but we can't pay the rent. Daddy died and Prussia isn't old enough to work yet. So we can't live near here anymore." He backtracked hastily when he saw tears begin to trickle down the other child's rosy cheeks. "I'll come back. I promise!" he said confidently. "When I come back, I'll marry you! Okay?"_

_Chibitalia blushed and smiled through his tears. "Okay," he said, trying to summon up his bright, sunny smile. It managed to surface but still wobbled slightly and Holy Roman Empire began to dig in his pocket for something. He ended up pulling out a small red string. He took Chibitalia's hand and tied the string around his fourth finger._

_"Here," he said with another comforting smile. "This will have to do until I can get a real ring. Don't get married to anyone else until I come back. You're gonna be MY bride. I WILL come back."_

_"You promised, right?" Chibitalia asked. Holy Romano Empire nodded. "Can you promise again?"_

_"I promise, I promise, I promise!" he said triumphantly. "Don't forget me, okay?"_

_"I won't ever forget you," Chibitalia promised. Holy Roman Empire lightly pecked him on the lips and both of them pulled away, blushing furiously. The giggled with each other, not noticing the snap of a picture being taken._

_"Holy Roman Empire!" came the bored voice of Prussia. "Get a move on! I'm not waiting for you all day!" Holy Roman Empire looked anxiously back at Prussia, then turned to Chibitalia again._

_"I have to go. Don't forget me!" he said, his hands reluctantly slipping out of the brunette's grip. Chibitalia began to cry again, but smiled hugely through his tears._

_"I promise! Come back soon!" he said, clasping his hands together._

_"I will! I'll think about you every day!" He said, waving goodbye and beginning to tear up a little himself._

_--_

_Everything hurt. Holy Roman Empire was lying sprawled on his crosswalk, unable to comprehend anything other than the pain he felt. He distantly heard someone crying. It took him a few minutes before he realized that the thin, wailing sobs were his. Dimly, he felt Prussia leaning over him, holding his hand._

_"Don't worry, brother. You don't have to worry. I'm here. I'll take care of you now." Everything in his head was fuzzy and he dimly felt his consciousness slipping away._

_"Prussia," he groaned._

_"I'm here, little brother. I'm here."_

_"Don't let me forget," he said, trying desperately to think through the haze of agony. It was difficult, like wading through maple syrup._

_"Forget what?"_

_"Ch-Chibitalia. Don't let me forget her," he mumbled. With that, he fell into the blackness eagerly consuming his mind. And little Italy, who had witnessed the entire thing with a look of absolute terror on his small face, could do nothing except cling to Hungary and weep as he felt his heart slowly breaking into shattered, painful chunks._

_--_

_Holy Roman Empire dimly woke up to an annoying beep. While at first he found it incredibly irritating, he began to appreciate it as it reminded him that he was still alive. He opened his eyes a few hours later, but all he could see was a wall of black in front of his vision. A few minutes later, the black dissipated and Holy Roman Empire blinked in confusion at the cramped little hospital room he was in. He looked at the person across from him in confusion, trying to remember who he was. He seemed oddly familiar._

_As if feeling his gaze, the other boy awoke. "You're finally awake!" he said, breaking into a smile._

_"Who are you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes and trying to remember. His head hurt like crazy. "And who am I?"_

_The red-eyed boy looked at him in surprise. "I'm Prussia, your older brother. Don't you remember anything?"_

_"Not really. If you're Prussia, who am I?"_

_"Germany," Prussia said after a pause and a small smirk. Holy Roman Empire scrunched up his young face, barely remembering a rounded, crying face with adorable brown eyes and hair._

_"Did we ever have a sister?" he asked uncertainly. Prussia gave him a weird look._

_"No, we lived alone. Just you, me, and Dad. He's dead now."_

_"I see," said 'Germany' uncertainly. The one memory of his past slipped out of his head and he fell into a restless, nightmare-filled sleep. When he woke up he knew he was Germany, Prussia was his brother, and he never met or even heard of anyone named 'Chibitalia'._

_--_

"Germany!" a whiny voice cried. The blond groaned lightly, opening his eyes to find Italy a centimeter away from his face.

"AAH!" he yelled in surprise. Italy ignored him.

"Are you okay? You just passed out!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, dazed. Italy was Chibitalia. ITALY was CHIBITALIA. That meant that his first love was not only a boy, but the really ditzy, wimpy, adorable boy standing over him. His life was rapidly beginning to turn into a bad fanfiction.

"Come on, I'll take you to the nurse," Italy said, hauling Germany up by his arm and beginning to walk to the nurse's office. Germany easily kept pace. Suddenly, Germany looked down at Italy's hand and saw a small worn red string tied around his fourth finger. Germany smiled to himself and reached out, holding Italy's hand. Italy looked at Germany with confusion, then smiled hugely. The entire hallway began to whisper among themselves.

"Oh my god! Germany's holding HANDS!"

"This is worse than Austria blushing!"

"WOMEN, CHILDREN, AND PRUSSIAS FIRST! EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!"

"GET TO CLASS!" barked Germany and Italy laughed. Germany's face softened at the sound, light and carefree and bubbling like hot water for pasta. He dimly remembered Chibitalia's crying face and blinked it away. Italy wasn't ever going to cry over him again. Not if he still had anything to say about it. He brushed his thumb against the red string and continued to walk, a gentle smile sliding across his face. Italy noticed it and smiled back, and anyone who saw it would almost say they looked like little children, grinning indulgently at each other like a scene from the past. At least, Hungary would. But she was a little busy taking pictures at the moment.

***

Next chapter will probably be an Omake or something. I'm not entirely sure. Oh well. See you guys tomorrow!


	13. Omake 1: Brownie Batter

Sorry this is late, but my sister is planning something that I got sucked into. Near the end of the month, she, me, and 7 other people are going to a con dressed as 8 sailor scouts (Our Venus bailed) and Tuxedo mask. We had to work on costumes (they're handmade) all day, so I had to try to finish this for you guys. If you want more details on our fantastic con escapades (Aka, where you might see us), PM me, AKA Sailor Pluto! Without further delay (I still don't own Hetalia BTW), I present the FrancexCanada Omake!

***

Turning the World Upside Down

Omake 1: Brownie Batter

Anyone who saw Canada walking down the hall would say that he looked totally normal. That is, people _would_ say that if anyone had noticed him walking down the corridor if they actually saw him. Canada was practically invisible to almost everyone but America. The two had grown up on the streets together and were extremely close- Canada was like America's younger brother and they tried to look out for each other as much as possible. So Alfred was the only one paying attention to him right now, and he noticed the small things that were wrong with Canada's expression. Matthew looked happy, but under scrutiny, he appeared as if he was going to cry.

Matthew's normal smile was trembling slightly at the corners and his eyes were misty with tears. His glasses were fogged slightly from crying. There were even some tracks of tears down his face, although they were basically invisible by now. Alfred fell into step next to him.

"Wanna enlighten me on what happened?"

"I don't know what you mean," Matthew muttered unconvincingly. America raised an eyebrow. "Really. I'm fine."

"You and I both know that's not true," said America, putting one hand on Matthew's shoulders. Under Alfred's concerned touch, Matthew literally dissolved and began sobbing openly. Alfred let go frantically and pulled his curly-haired friend into the bathroom so nobody gave him weird looks.

"Okay, Mattie. It's okay." With the affectionate nickname, Matthew only bawled harder and Alfred backtracked hastily. "What's wrong?"

"F-Francis!"

"Okay. What about him?" Alfred has his own opinions about Francis (none of them good), but he knew that Matthew had been crushing on him since the first day of freshman year (Matthew was a sophomore, like Alfred). So he decided to withhold them as one of his amazing herolike qualities.

"G-girl!" Matthew whimpered.

"Francis with a girl? How is that unusual?"

Matthew continued to cry, so America had to put together the story word by word. Apparently, Matthew had walked into the library to check out a book (he absolutely loved reading anything he could get his hands on- encyclopedias to magazines). He had been flipping through a very interesting-sounding book called Songs of Our Love when he had looked up and spotted a freshman girl confessing to France. She had told him of her undying love and, to Matt's horror, she flung herself onto France and they began to make out right in front of everyone. Matthew had put his book back on the shelf almost robotically, and then walked into the hallway, trying and failing to keep perfect composure. America found him a few minutes later- then the rest, as is the cliché saying, was history.

"Oh, Matthew. Don't worry about it, really. France was probably going to reject her anyway. He probably just wanted to enjoy the free make-out with a hot freshman."

"B-B-But!" But Alfred!"

"It's TOTALLY fine. Okay? Okay. Now go home, eat some raw brownie batter, and watch chick flicks."

"But it's the middle of third period!"

"No, you can't defy big brother. GO. HOME." With that, America grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him off, shoved him into Alfred's prized vintage Mercedes, and drove him to his apartment, where he proceeded to dump him outside and drive off in a blast of exhaust. Canada stood on the sidewalk for a minute in stupefied silence before sighing and going upstairs into the apartment he rented. He sat in front of his TV and watched a chick flick and ate brownie batter, figuring there was nothing else to do but actually listen to America for once.

His doorbell rang and Canada sighed, pausing his movie and walking to the door and opening it.

"Hello, Matthew!" said a cheerful voice. It was France. FRANCE. Standing on his doorstep with the late afternoon sun streaming through his blonde hair, looking as gorgeous and radiant as ever. France was finally outside his door, wanting to talk to him, and Matthew had chocolate brownie batter all over his face. He squeaked and slammed the door in France's face. He ran to the bathroom, washed his face completely, and opened the door a crack again.

"Hi," he said, blushing to the roots of his hair and smiling feebly. "Come in."

France grinned at him and walked into the house, taking off his shoes when he saw Matthew's black hi-top converses placed neatly by the door.

"So, what brings you by this way, cutting third period?" He said in an unnaturally high voice.

"Well, your friend America came to me and basically explained that you had seen the scene at the library and had secretly liked me for a few years."

"...Well, you know, he exaggerates sometimes," squeaked Canada, secretly cursing America repeatedly.

"Really?" France said with a smirk, leaning close to Matthew. "What did he exaggerate about?"

"Um," stammered Matthew, turning blood red again (It was a pity, especially considering he had almost gone back to his normal skin tone). Whatever he had been going to say flew from his head the second he felt France's warm breath fanning his face.

"Yes?"

"Um... Ilikeyou!" Matthew said, not acting particularly smooth or subtle at all. France grinned hugely.

"I know," he said confidently, leaning in and kissing Matthew. He instantly gasped, and Francis took the opportunity to stick his tongue into the surprised blonde's mouth. The kiss went on for several minutes, but it seemed like eternity to Matthew- and not in a bad way.

Francis finally pulled back, smirking. "Mmm. You taste like brownies." Matthew blushed yet again. "Well, Mattie?" He purred. "Did you enjoy your first kiss?"

"H-how did you know it was my first?"

"America told me." He chuckled when he saw the irritation flicker across Canada's face. "He also told me something else."

"Really? What?" France leaned down and kissed Canada on the lips again.

"Happy belated birthday, _mon cher_."


	14. Revelations and Realizations

Okay people, here's the scoop. The plan is for this story to be 5 more chapters in total- 3 canon ones and two Omakes. Next will be an Omake, then canon, then omake, then two canons (The next omake should be a Russia and China one). Then the story will be done at 18 total posts. But I DO plan to do more Hetalia stuff. So there. I don't own Hetalia still. But I do own my mind, which I am losing steadily. So there.

Turning the World Upside Down

Chapter 13: Revelations and Realizations

Italy was bouncing down the hallways per usual, even the seemingly normal motion of walking seeming vibrant and overflowing with barely contained energy. Germany had been trying to catch him all day, but Feliciano was in his own little world as always and hadn't heard the taller boy shouting his name. Finally, he ran and caught up to him, grabbing the Italian around the wrist until Germany looked fully at him. "ITALY!" he yelled.

"Oh, Hiya, Germany!" chirped Feliciano when he finally snapped out of his daze and saw poor Germany panting over him, completely out of breath. "Can I help you with something?"

"Listen," he said in between his choking gasps. "A-about Holy Roman Empire-"

"WEST!" interrupted Prussia, running forward and grabbing Germany by the back of his collar. "I NEED YOUR HEEEELP!"

"Wait! I was talking to Italyyyy!" yelled Germany as he was dragged away.

"No, it's totally all right! See you at lunch!" he cried, waving at Germany cheerfully. The second they had turned the corner and Feliciano was alone in the hallway, the sunny smile of his slipped off his face to leave a forlorn, beaten version of the grin to replace it. "It's okay, Germany. You don't need to tell me," he said, feeling his lower lip trembling slightly in a valiant attempt to hold back the tears. "I already know Holy Roman Empire is dead."

--

Germany walked into the lunchroom, searching out Italy with his gaze. When he finally found Italy, the freshman was sitting with Hungary at a lunch table (Romano had been dragged to Spain's table, and god knows where America and England were, but they were probably doing something involving their mouths that wasn't eating). Germany plopped down next to Italy and Hungary squealed. Both of them turned to look at her curiously. "I just remembered I promised Austria I'd sit with him!" Hungary lied with a giggle. She then ran off and sat next to Austria, who started violently. "If anyone asked, I promised to sit next to you," she said to him bluntly, then whipped out binoculars and began to watch the other two who were still sitting at the table. Austria put one hand over his throbbing chest, blinking curiously. Why exactly did his heart keep doing that whenever Hungary was near him?

Over at the lunch table, Italy was blinking at Germany. "What brings you over here?" he asked quietly. He actually knew the reason, but he was hoping beyond hope that Germany had decided to not continue with their previous conversation. Of course, Ludwig had no such intention.

"About Holy Roman Empire-"

"I know," interrupted Italy calmly, biting his sandwich. His smile looked a little forced.

"You knew? For how long?"

"Well, I was there when he left."

"...What does that have to do with anything?"

"I SAW him get hit by a car." Italy was actually doing a fantastic job keeping his fake smile securely in place. "I've known he was dead for a while."

Germany's blue eyes widened. "No, no. That's not what I meant. He's not dead!"

"What are you talking about? He got hit by a car! And he never came back to find me. He's gone." Italy whispered, his smile finally crumbling.

"No, I don't think he is! I think I'm him! That is, I think I'm Holy Roman Empire!" Germany felt his face heat up under Italy's skeptical gaze. Ludwig had never felt or looked so insane.

"What exactly do you mean?" Italy said quietly, his pensive brown eyes never leaving Germany's blue ones.

"Well, you said I looked like him. And I got this weird scene in my head of them talking. You know what I mean?"

"No," said Italy, giving him a look. Germany was usually the logical one giving people critical stares, so it was a little irritating to be on the receiving end of it.

"I can't remember my childhood at all, but when I passed out yesterday, I got a flashback of my childhood memories. I got hit by a car and I got amnesia! I have to be Holy Roman Empire!"

A smile tweaked Italy's mouth and he looked down at his Panera sandwich. "Really. You don't have to try to cheer me up. I've accepted it by this point. I do appreciate the effort, though. Thank you."

Germany gave a frustrated groan. This was not going over the way he'd hoped. Suddenly, he remembered something. "What about the red string?"

Italy froze in place, his sandwich raised halfway to his mouth. He slowly looked up, his round eyes full of something Ludwig couldn't really identify it. "What red string?" he said, his voice trembling.

"You know, the red string!" he said, running a hand through his perfectly combed blond hair in frustration and messing it up, which only served to make him look even more like Holy Roman Empire. "I gave it to you before I left because I was...erm...proposing and I didn't have a ring." His face turned blood red and he looked at his lap. Feliciano didn't say anything, just stared at him. "Don't you remember that? Isn't that why you're still wearing it on the exact same finger I tied it on? ...Come to think of it, wasn't I supposed to put it on the left hand?"

"Oh my god," Italy finally spoke up. "It actually is you!" His eyes welled up with tears and he launched himself across the table, upsetting his clam chowder and wrapping both arms around Germany's waist. Germany smiled gently and buried his face into Feliciano's brown wavy locks as the younger boy began to cry softly. He squeezed Italy's shoulders comfortingly. This still wasn't how Germany had pictured the revelation, but he liked this way better anyway.

"OH MY GOD!" squealed Hungary in a whisper, squeezing Austria's hands in hers as she smiled hugely. "Aren't they so damn adorable?"

"Adorable," he repeated, not looking at them but instead at Hungary's beaming grin, flushed face, and emerald eyes. On the upside, he finally may have discovered the root of the whole heart-pounding-around-Hungary problem. The downside? He had never tried to court anyone before (as evident by his use of the word court in a manner that does not pertain to sports). And, judging by the jealous glare he was getting from Prussia, he was going to have a little competition. Oh well. Austria glared back with a small smirk on his face as Hungary obliviously babbled on about how Germany and Italy were the cutest couple ever. Let the games begin.


	15. Omake 2: Paper Snowflakes

This is the Russia and China Omake, because it won in the polls. So…yeah. I can't really write Russia or China, so don't be too mad TT-TT The end. I don't own Hetalia, please enjoy, etc.

***

Turning the World Upside Down

Omake 2: Paper Snowflakes

"Did you see classroom eighteen?"

"You mean the one with all the...?"

"Yes! Exactly! Do you have any idea who did it?"

China rolled his eyes in mild exasperation. Everyone had been talking like this all day. He hadn't even gone to classroom eighteen yet today, but it was his next class. He didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but the whispers had ignited a small, growing spark of curiosity inside his chest. So when he got to the very crowded classroom, he somewhat impolitely shoved the people out of his way so he could make it to the door. When he got into the room, he just stood and gaped.

Snowflakes. Probably at least a hundred paper snowflakes stuck over every available wall, over every window, crowding around the edge of the whiteboard. The other students who were there for class were staring in surprise at the wintry wonderland, including the teacher. The only one who wasn't staring was Russia, the biggest, strongest kid in school. He was simply jotting down some neat notes onto white-lined paper. But then again, Russia had always been somewhat of an outsider. He really didn't have many friends- none really, excluding his two siblings (The youngest of them, Belarus, was madly in love with him) and people he bullied. Russia was a bully, yes, but China had always felt like it was more out of loneliness than any real malicious intent.

"Hey, Russia!" One of the students yelled at the door. Ivan lifted his head, curiously meeting his gaze with childlike violet eyes. "Why aren't you looking at all the snowflakes? Aren't they beautiful?"

Russia smiled sweetly at him. The grin sent shivers of terror down the spines of those who knew him, China included. "Because snow is disgusting," he said with his perfectly composed face. "It's cold and icy and disgusting."

The person blinked at him, gaping. Russia only kept that same, innocent smile. "What do you mean by disgusting?" The person foolishly asked. Russia's smile widened on his face, but a dark aura settled over him at the same time.

"Cold is horrible. Haven't you done your research in your history class?" Russia asked gently, a hard note of mocking hidden within his words. "Just look at the battle of Stalingrad. All those people in a city under siege, freezing to death, refusing to relinquish their city even under the fire of German weapons. How I wish I had been there... Can't you just see the snow, stained with warm, red blood?" A dark laugh erupted out of his throat and all the students shuddered again, giving a reproachful glare at the one who had stupidly asked Russia to clarify. Hopefully, he wouldn't make that mistake again. At least all the other students seemed to be enjoying the snowflakes. As everyone squealed over them, commenting on how intricate and beautiful they were, China noticed Russia's eyes flicker briefly in their direction and a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth. China decided he had been imagining it and returned to his books.

--

It was three o'clock and China was back at the school. Chikyuu High's classes ended at 2:00, but China had ridden the bus home and walked into the doorway only to realize he had left his biology textbook in his locker. Technically, the homework was due in three days, but China hated to leave anything until the last minute. His parents had been away on a business trip to god knows where (They were infamous for half-assed plans), so China had called Kiku, the only one of his friends with a car, and asked for a ride. Kiku had promptly come over with Seychelles in the shotgun seat, causing China to smile. Ever since Hungary had set them up, the two had been practically inseparable, and Japan was generally less uptight around her, something China appreciated.

China scuttled into the school, noticing the darkened classroom windows and locked doors. Most of the teachers had gone home. He found his locker, twirled the dial expertly, then opened it and found his biology book with perfect ease. China's locker was as neat as a pin, so he knew that particular textbook would be third from the top, right under his math and history books, but on top of his binders. He slid it into his red backpack and began to navigate back to the front of the school. Suddenly, he noticed one classroom door open. It was the door to classroom eighteen.

Without even realizing he was doing it, China held his breath and tiptoed up to the classroom. He heard a vague noise that he identified as the 'snip' of a pair of scissors. Someone was cutting paper- it must be whoever made the paper snowflakes patterned across the room. He poked his head into the classroom and felt his mouth drop open very slightly.

Russia was sitting alone in the classroom with a huge stack of white paper in front of him, methodically cutting out paper snowflakes from the paper. He had an almost seraphic expression of calm on his face as he finished each unique and incredibly complicated design and set them onto the pile rapidly growing on the desk in front of him.

"Russia-san? What are you doing here, aru?" China asked curiously. Russia looked at him without surprise, that almost eerily innocent smile still on his face.

"Hello, China. I'm making snowflakes," he said casually, like making paper snowflakes was something he did every day after school.

"But you said you hated snow. Why are you making paper snowflakes for the classroom if you hate them?"

"I do hate snow. Everybody else seems to like it, though." China's forehead wrinkled in confusion, but Russia refused to clarify despite all the questions China asked him. He only repeated one cryptic statement over and over. "They'll all be part of me one day, so it helps to keep them placated."

"Well, can I help?" China asked, finally deciding he wasn't getting an answer. Russia's expression finally changed to look slightly surprised at the offer, but it was masked again almost instantly.

"Aren't your friends waiting for you? You can't drive yet, so you must have gotten a ride."

"How did you know that?" China asked. Russia just smiled. "I guess you're right. I have to go." He paused at the doorway, a smile sliding onto his face. "See you later Russia. And you looked happy when you were making the snowflakes. You should try looking like that more often." He slipped out of the room, leaving Russia alone with his thoughts. A smile slowly seeped onto Russia's face as well, a real one that wasn't as sugary as his usual grins, and he continued his production of little the white snowflakes. For some reason, he didn't feel as lonely as before.


	16. Violence or Love Nice

This chapter took a while to write, but I was cackling as I wrote it. That's usually a good sign. Enjoy your fluff overload and smattering of violence! I still don't own Hetalia! Next chapter will most prolly be a SuFin Omake!

***

Turning the World Upside Down

Chapter 14: Violence or Love Nice

Hungary skipped down the hall, arm in arm with Seychelles. The two were giggling together about whatever girls talk about (Most girls know, but part of the 'girl code' is that they can't tell guys) and going to first Hungary's locker, then Seychelles'. They stopped at Hungary's and she twirled her combination. She reached inside it, then a look of surprise crossed her face.

"What is it?" Seychelles asked curiously. In answer, Hungary pulled out a bouquet of pink flowers. "Oh my god! That's so sweet!"

"Who sent these?" she murmured softly, looking for a card. She didn't find one.

"Hungary, I think you have a secret admirer!" Hungary raised an eyebrow, but Seychelles was too busy gushing, clasping her hands together and giggling hysterically. "That's totally the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

"Why would someone give me flowers?" she said skeptically. "I think it's a prank."

"You don't have a romantic bone in your body," said Seychelles with a sigh. Hungary rolled her eyes, but looked at the bouquet again. A soft smile graced her face and she took one of the pink flowers out from the rest and tucked it into her hair.

"Come on, let's go to my locker!" Seychelles said, somehow repressing another giggle and grabbing Hungary by the arm. Hungary barely had enough time to get her books and lock her locker before Seychelles dragged her off again. As they passed him, Austria ducked back into the classroom he had been looking out of. He blushed a light pink and a beaming grin was spread on his face.

_'She likes the flowers! She really likes them!'_

--

"-And then Hungary went to her locker and she found a bouquet of pink flowers! Isn't that adorable? It's so old-school!" Seychelles squealed. She was telling this to Kiku in homeroom, who was standing next to her with their fingers intertwined.

"I can't believe she doesn't know who did it."

"...Wait. Does that mean you know?" asked Seychelles. Kiku merely smiled a small, all-knowing smile. "You HAVE to tell me!"

"Sorry, Seychelles, but you know you can't keep a secret. If the person didn't leave a card, it means he doesn't want Hungary to know at present."

"No fair," Seychelles said, pouting. Kiku smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I have a feeling she'll know soon enough and tell you anyway." Kiku watched with interest as Prussia walked up to Hungary and began to hit on her.

"Hey, beautiful. Do you have a map? Because I just got lost in your eyes," he said with a smirk.

Hungary burst out laughing. "Are you high or something?"

"No, but I'm awesome!"

Hungary rolled her eyes for the second time that day. "Oh yeah. I'm sure. Why don't you go hit on someone who's actually interested?"

"Excuse me, Prussia," came a tense voice from behind him. Prussia turned to see Austria, his jaw clenched in irritation. Prussia smirked at him and put an arm around Hungary, who glared.

"Don't touch her," said Austria tensely. "She clearly doesn't want you to."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"You know, guys, I can take care of myself," Hungary said. Austria looked at her in surprise.

"But you're a lady! You shouldn't have to deal with creeps like him in the first place!" A light pink blush dusted her cheeks. Nobody had ever called Hungary a lady before.

"Who are you calling a creep?" growled Prussia, who pushed Hungary behind him and punched Austria in the face. The class, including Hungary, gasped loudly. Austria slowly wiped a little blood off the corner of his mouth, straightened up, and retaliated the punch.

"Fight! Fight!" yelled Romano, who was there as well for some reason. Probably cutting homeroom.

"Lovi, stay out of it," warned Antonio. Prussia turned to the Spanish student with a glare.

"Get your boyfriend to mind his own business, Spaniard," Prussia hissed. "Or you'll be the one who's going to suffer in the long run."

"Nobody but me is allowed to threaten Spain!" barked Romano, walking in and staring Prussia down.

"Oh yeah?" someone else challenged. "What are you going to do about it, freshman?" Romano responded by grabbing his brother's backpack (Italy had been cutting homeroom as well to talk to Germany), pulling out Hungary's frying pan, and whacking that person in the face with it. Spain was grinning so hard it hurt his face. Lovi being protective was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"What the hell? First Austria and Prussia, then the freshman... what next?" someone asked. "That asshole vice president with the huge eyebrows?"

"WHO FUCKING SAID THAT?" America shouted, hopping up. Without waiting for the person to reply, he grabbed them by their arm and chucked them full-force out the window. With that action, the entire classroom erupted in fighting.

---

"That was stupid," Hungary said, dabbing at Austria's bloody face with a wipe. "Chivalrous and sweet, but stupid." The fight had continued for only ten straight minutes, but it was very difficult to stop. For a while, Austria and Prussia had been evenly matched, but the tide had turned in Austria's favor when Romano had swung back his frying pan and accidentally whacked Prussia in the shin with it. The aftermath of the fight had resulted in a very battered Austria, an unconscious Prussia, America being miraculously unharmed and starting a make-out session with England, and Spain hugging a furiously blushing Romano and gushing about how the Italian was his hero. Hungary had dragged Austria to the nurse's office and was currently attempting to help heal his wounded face.

"Prussia deserved it. He shouldn't have treated you like that," he mumbled, wincing as the alcohol stung his face. He tenderly took the flower out from her hair, not noticing the way her face heated up. "Blood almost got on your lovely carnation," he added, gazing at the small flower fondly.

"How did you know it was a carnation?" she asked quietly. Austria blushed bright red continued to look down at the flower, refusing to meet her emerald eyes. "Did... Did you leave this for me?"

He looked up at her finally, looking sheepish. "...Yes. I left them for you. Will you go out with me?"

Hungary grinned hugely and tackled him around the waist. "YES!"

"OW!" He said rather unromantically.

"Sorry," she said, her reply muffled because her face was pressed into his shirt. He smiled lightly.

"It's not a problem. I can endure it if it's for you."


	17. Omake 3: Mine

This was SO hard to write for some odd reason. I don't really know. I hope you enjoy the SuFin goodness! I own Amy, who was a random character made just for this. But I DON'T OWN HETALIA! MAD LOVE TO MY NEW BESTEST FRIEND FELICIANO-CHAN WHO DREW MY FIRST PIECE OF FANART EVER! YOU ROCK MY SOCKS OFF! =D

***

Turning the World Upside Down

Omake 3: Mine

Sweden was popular for some reason with all the girls in the school. He didn't really know why himself, but Finland seemed to have a good grasp on the situation. Every time any of the girls looked into his beautiful green eyes, they would scream and faint. Or sometimes foam at the mouth. For some reason, Berwald didn't understand why exactly they always did that, but Tino did. Sometimes, he even felt like doing the same.

Finland had been hiding a crush on his best friend since way back before they could remember. They were always together- they had met as infants, been neighbors with a conjoined yard, went to the same summer camp every year. He never really _said_ anything per se, probably because most of the girls in school were crushing on Berwald- hard. If he so much as made a move, he would get in major trouble with them all. Some already viewed him as a threat, probably because he was cuter than some of them could ever hope to be. On the bright side, the other ones who didn't resent him absolutely adored him for his round violet eyes and childish complexion. Finland had an uncountable amount of female friends, but the only male one he really had was Berwald.

Finland was bouncing next to Sweden in the hallways per usual, taking in the envious and adoring gazes he was getting with the attitude of someone merely going though a daily routine. He had always thought, incorrectly as it turns out, that all the loving gazes were meant for Sweden who has on his left. He simply couldn't fathom that a pretty good percentage of the students in the school loved him as well- he had a light, petite frame and was sweet and kind to everyone. In fact, even Berwald was able to detect the creepy stares his cute little Finland often got from other students, though they always stopped when they met his icy glare.

Finally, they arrived at Sweden's senior classroom. Finland was a junior, but he loved to walk the long way to the senior classroom, as it maximized his time with Sweden. Sweden waved a goodbye to him and ambled into the room, and Finland smiled widely. Berwald was even more exhausted than usual, and it was cute to see him lumber around in a half-asleep state. Most people found it frightening, but Tino was too used to it and/or smitten to feel the same way.

Finland walked down the hallway towards his own room, smiling and humming a song to himself. He was in his own little world and didn't notice the girl a few steps behind him. She was blushing and staring at him with sparkling eyes. "T-Tino..." she whispered to herself. "Today, I'm going to tell you how I feel..."

--

Tino was sitting in science class, doodling on his notebook. Today, they were talking about the skeletal structure of a body, so he drew Sweden's dog, which he named Hanatamago stealing a leg bone from a skeleton. The skeleton had a speech bubble saying "Hey, that's mine!" Finland grinned to himself, drawing a little heart over Hanatamago's head. He loved that dog, loved him like the little puppy was his own child or something. He and Sweden always took care of him together- like a mother and father. Tino tried to ignore the happy little quiver that ran down his spine. He and Su-san WEREN'T Hanatamago's parents, and Su-san probably most likely almost definitely didn't like him that way. He uttered a small sigh and resumed his sketching with much less vigor than before.

The girl behind him stared at the back of his blonde head and sighed.

"Are you gonna tell him?" her friend whispered. She blushed and nodded.

"Today. During lunch."

--

It was lunchtime and Tino had just plopped down next to Sweden, smiling hugely. Sweden smiled back, a little quirk of his mouth that could easily be mistaken for a grimace. Luckily, Finland was able to read his almost indiscernible expressions. Finland raised his sandwich, about to take a bite, but he was interrupted when a girl came by and stood timidly in front of him.

"E-excuse me, Tino?"

Tino regarded her curiously for a moment. "Ah, aren't you Amy? From my science class?"

Amy blushed bright red. "Yes, that's me. May I talk to you?" Her eyes slid to Sweden, who was eating some type of soup or chowder and completely ignoring her. "Alone?"

"Um, sure?" Tino said, surprised. "Su-san, is that okay with you?" Sweden grunted lightly. "Okay, I'll be back soon!" he turned and followed the girl off to wherever she was going. Berwald placed his spoon down and stared after them for a moment, narrowing his eyes. Amy led Finland into the library, near the reference section, before walking all the way into the corner and turning to face Tino, who was staring at her in mild curiosity.

"So, Amy. How may I help you?" he said, smiling quizzically. Her face turned even redder at his adorable grin.

"Um... Would you... That is..." she stammered, staring at her hands. Tino just blinked.

"It's okay. Just calm down and say it," Finland said kindly. Amy took his advice, taking a deep breath, and then blurted it out.

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" she shouted, louder than she had intended. Finland gaped at her. That certainly wasn't what he had expected.

"...What?" he said, still stunned beyond reason.

"I've had a crush on you for two years. Will you go out with me?" she mumbled again, looking shyly at her feet.

Tino was trying to think of a way to politely turn her down when he felt two strong arms pick him up and haul him over a muscular shoulder. "S-Su-san?" he squeaked.

"S'rry," rumbled the tall blonde. "Tino's mine." He then turned and walked off with a weakly protesting and blushing Tino slung over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes.

After they had left the library and gone a few feet, Berwald gently set Tino on his feet.

"What was that about?" Finland asked, unable to meet Sweden's eyes.

"You're m' bride," Sweden said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I can' give ya t' anyon' else."

Tino looked up at him, his eyes widening. Sweden's face blushed a light, almost unnoticeable pink. A massive grin formed on Finland's face and he leaned up on tiptoes and lightly pecked the other boy on the mouth, to his extreme surprise. Finland only smiled hugely into Sweden's shocked face.

"Good. You're the only one I want to belong to."


	18. Victory

Okay, Author's note! AN IMPORTANT ONE!! This is the second to last chapter. AKA, The next one is the end of Turning the World Upside Down. The last chapter may come out tomorrow, depending on how late we leave for New Jersey for vacation. If it's not out tomorrow, expect it Wednesday or Thursday! I apologize for later in this chapter, where America takes the good lord's name in vain. I do not condone that kind of behavior. Also, I don't own Hetalia.

***

Turning the World Upside Down

Chapter 15: Victory

And so, weeks passed. Every day, Austria left a pink carnation for Hungary in her locker, and she would blush and smile and tuck it into her hair. She never really did get used to being treated like a lady. Then she would wear it until the end of the day and put it in a vase just before she went to bed. The two were as close-knit as Japan and Seychelles, and as a result, Austria and Japan became pretty close friends, as Seychelles and Hungary would always find each other and gossip, leaving the guys with nobody else to talk to but each other. America hadn't stopped or even really let up on his insane rule-breaking, but England had become much more lenient. Plus, their make-out sessions had become more frequent- they were almost a daily occurrence now. Germany had begun to smile more often, especially when in Italy's presence. The two were even prone to public affection in the form of hand-holding and chaste, affectionate kisses. Spain and Romano really hadn't changed. Spain would flirt with Lovino, who would turn bright red and beat on the upperclassman with either his fists or Hungary's frying pan. Finally, it was a week before Christmas break and Austria was standing at his podium again, giving his weekly announcements.

"And, finally, there will be a Christmas Eve ball on the 23rd, by request of... several dozen people in the suggestion box." Hungary grinned evilly and slapped high-fives with Seychelles and Amy. Amy had become friends with Hungary when, after being rejected by Finland, she began to take pictures of him and Sweden and had given a few prints to Hungary. The three girls had rallied the entire female population of the school to stuff the suggestion box full of requests for a Christmas dance, and it looked like it had paid off. Of course, Austria seeing Hungary's neat handwriting on one of them had probably helped as well.

"There will be music and food and other...dancelike...things. And as I really don't know what should be there, the Student Council has decided to appoint Miss Elizabeta Hedervary to be head of the preparations for this event."

"YES!" squealed Hungary, leaping up and throwing both hands in the air. All the girls cheered and Austria smiled at her despite himself. She really was adorable.

"Elizabeta, please sit down," he said gently. She sat down again sheepishly and the students began to gossip.

"He called her Elizabeta!"

"I know! It's so INTIMATE!"

"APOCALYPSE! APOCALYPSE! WOMEN, CHILDREN, AND PRUSSIAS-"

"Why do all of the weekly announcements end like this?" snapped Austria, heat flooding into his face. He turned on his heel and stalked off the stage. Hungary squealed girlishly as she jumped up and down with Seychelles and Amy, all three of them holding hands. Now all she had to do was make sure she and Austria went together and things would be perfect.

--

As it turns out, Hungary didn't have to really do anything. Austria had already been planning to take her to the dance since he saw her loopy handwriting (in pink gel pen) in the suggestion box. She found him in her art class, looking a little embarrassed, next to Kiku who was smirking slightly.

"Ah, Hungary!" he said, a smile breaking out across his face.

"You know, you CAN call me Elizabeta. You did at the assembly today."

"Oh, right." He blushed for a second, then regained his confidence again. He took her hand and lightly brushed a kiss against the back of it. "Elizabeta, would you be interested in accompanying me to the Christmas ball at the end of the week?" Elizabeta blushed a light pink, nodding frantically up and down. The words, for once in her life, had died in her throat. Austria looked up at her with a lopsided grin. He looked so adorable that Hungary couldn't resist grabbing him by his collar and kissing him firmly on the mouth. She pulled away a second later, panting heavily. Austria was blushing and panting as well. "Was that a yes?" he asked between breaths.

"What do you think?" she responded. "You're smart, figure it out!"

Japan smiled serenely. "Ah, young love." He put his arm around Seychelles, who giggled and replied with one remark.

"That was kinda hot."

--

Romano hated dances. Dances were stupid. They were just excuses to stand up and make a fool of yourself in front of other people. He may not have liked going to dances, but he was sure starting to get pissed off at all the girls eyeing HIS Antonio, clearly looking for to opportunity to ask him to go with them. The latest one walked up to Spain, fingering her slightly-too-short skirt.

"Hey Spain," she began.

"Yes?" he asked obliviously. Lovino glared at her ferociously from behind the other boy's back and she backed off fearfully.

"N-nothing!" she squeaked, running off almost in tears. Not that Lovino really cared.

"What's with everyone today?" Spain asked curiously. Romano simply shrugged. Another girl walked up to him.

"Spain," she said, winking. _'Damn flirts,'_ thought the Italian with a scowl. She ignored Lovino's glare and Romano felt a stab of panic. She wasn't scared. That meant...

"You know the dance at the end of the week?" she continued confidently.

"Will you go with me?" blurted Lovino. Spain turned to look at him in surprise.

"What?"

"You. Me. Dance. Go. Together," he said, looking down at his feet and turning a tomato-red. A huge grin spread onto Spain's face and he pulled Romano in a hug.

"Yes, of course!" he said in pure delight. Lovino looked over his shoulder to smirk at the girl gaping in rage. "Sucks for you," he mouthed. Victory was his.

--

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please with pasta on top?"

"I said NO, Italy!"

"But why noooooot?" whined Feliciano, staring at Germany with his huge puppy eyes.

"Feliciano, I can't dance. I'd rather not go to some stupid Christmas ball to make a fool of myself." A small, cute pout formed on his lips and Germany looked away. "Not going to work."

"Please?" begged Feliciano, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. "It'll be fun!" Germany shook his head forcefully and Feliciano made an irritated face, then tried a different tactic. "Germany, I really want this. I want to go with you more than anything," Feliciano said quietly, leaning forward and pinning Germany against the wall with both hands. His eyes were bright brown, round and persuasive. Germany shivered slightly. Feliciano had never looked more serious. "But if you won't go, I'll still go. Maybe I'll ask France to go with me."

"You are NOT asking that pervert to go with you. If it's either with me or France... I'll go," Germany said reluctantly.

Italy's serious face melted into a triumphant one. "Awesome!"

Germany groaned. Italy had just played him like a fiddle. But as the younger nation hopped up to place a feather-light kiss on his mouth, he found he didn't mind as much as he should have.

--

America was facing the same problem with the dance as Italy had been a few minutes ago. America had tried all the same methods Italy had- begging, whining, and threatening to go with France. However, England was a harder nut to crack.

"Please, please, pleeeeeease?" He tried again, but England just rolled his lime green eyes. Then it hit him. He was AMERICA, God damn it! He couldn't convince England to do anything this boringly normal way. He had to do it in an AWESOME way! So he proceeded to pull England to him and kiss him. Hard. With some tongue involved.

"What are you doing, you bloody git?" yelled England, pulling back. America just smirked.

"You're going with me."

"What makes you think that?"

"This does," he said confidently, then leaned over and lightly bit one of England's ears. Arthur squeaked loudly, blushing bright red.

"What the hell are you DOING?"

"Crushing your will so you'll go to the dance with me," he replied with a smirk, before kissing England on the corner of his mouth- not on his lips, but close. England whimpered and America smirked. He knew what Arthur wanted, but there was something else that had to happen first.

"Dance, Iggy?" Alfred said quietly.

"Hmm?" England mumbled, dazed. His eyes were half-lidded and his face flushed. He looked so, _so_ incredibly hot, and if he didn't agree soon, Alfred might end up jumping him.

"Will you go to the dance with me, England?" he repeated patiently.

"Mmm... Okay." England said, looking up at him with clouded eyes. America grinned.

"Perfect," he said, leaning down and kissing England again. Just another victory for the awesomeness that was America.


	19. Some Things Just Never Change

And so, we come to the last chapter of Turning the World Upside Down. It makes me sad, but happy to bring this to you guys, as writing this was really a treat. I love ALL you reviewers for your never-ending fountain of support, which compelled me to get up at seven to write this for you so I could get it out before my trip. Because of my whole trip-to-New-Jersey thing, I won't be able to reply to reviews until Wednesday or Thursday. I can't remember when I get back. This is the longest chapter so far, and I hope you like it! For the last time on this fic, I don't own Hetalia! (The disclaimer is one thing I really won't miss. It's so ANNOYING!)

***

Turning the World Upside Down

Chapter 16: Some Things Just Never Change

It was the Friday- AKA, The day of the ball.

"You guys remember the plan, right?" Hungary asked with a small smile on her face. Three determined nods met her question and her grin widened. "Awesome. I'll go to Macy's; you three go to...wherever guys buy tuxes. America is in charge."

"WHAT?" Romano piped up indignantly. America stuck out his tongue.

"You heard the boss. I'M the oldest, so I get to be in charge."

"Screw you, America! Go get fat on your hamburgers or something!"

"What did you say, asshole? Hamburgers are fuckin' AWESOME! You have NO RIGHT to talk about them that way!"

"GUYS!" screamed Hungary, interrupting what promised to be an interesting fistfight. "Tuxedos? Remember?"

"I'm your favorite because I'm a GOOD boy, right Hungary? Right? Right?"

"Feliciano, you're such a suck-up! I'm ashamed to be related to you!"

"But I looooove you, Lovi! Just like Spain!"

"WHEN DID HE GET INTO THIS CONVERSATION?"

America cackled. "You're as red as a tomato! You look just like one!" He pulled out a tomato from Romano's bag of breakfast and shoved one in the latter's face. "EMBRACE YOUR KIN, LOVI!"

"GUYS!" Hungary shrieked again. She didn't even have to continue this time.

"Alright, ALRIGHT. I'll be the mature one. But just because I'm in charge. Come on Feli, Tomato-boy."

Hungary groaned and lightly pressed her fingers to her temples. She really needed to see a doctor for that headache of hers.

--

Hungary was getting dressed at home. She had actually given up with the guys when she saw them shooting MnMs at the employees in the tuxedo store, so she took the car and went back home. She was currently sitting in front of her chipped mirror in her room, trying to fix her hair. Her doorbell rang and her eyes narrowed in confusion. She knew it couldn't be her 'brothers', because they would never ring as politely as the person at the door had. She looked through the peephole, smiling when she saw Seychelles literally bouncing up in down in excitement outside, holding a massive bag of god knows what. The second Hungary opened the door, Seychelles pulled her into a hug, careful of her friend's dress.

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE IN THAT DRESS! OH MY GOD, AUSTRIA WILL DROOL SO MUCH HIS HEAD WILL BLOW UP!"

"...Seychelles, what are you talking about?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It did to me and that's all that counts," she said dismissively, before moving on again almost instantly. "I am TOTALLY doing your hair. No objections. Can you do mine?"

"Sure," said Hungary with a laugh. Seychelles squealed in excitement, grabbing Hungary by her wrist and dragging her back to her room.

--

Hungary was completely finished and Seychelles's hair was halfway done by the time the guys came back. America slammed the door open, stomping in as he carried Romano and Lovi.

"HUNGARY! YOU LEFT US AT THE MALL WITHOUT A RIDE HOME!"

Hungary shrugged, which he couldn't see as he wasn't in the room with her. "One, it was my car. Two, you were too busy shooting candies at innocent store clerks out of a straw. Three, Seychelles was coming over. And Four, it was only a half-mile walk from the mall. You always complain that the scale is broken, but if you burn some calories, maybe it'll work!"

America stormed into her room, intent on yelling at her, but he froze when he walked in. "You look..."

"I look what?" Hungary said warily, tightening her hold on the crimper in her hand in case she had to use it as a weapon.

"You look... pretty," he said in surprise. "It's weird! You're not supposed to look pretty!"

She growled and America looked pleadingly at Feliciano, mouthing 'Help me'. Luckily for him, Feliciano was happy to oblige.

"Hungary, you look GORGEOUS! Absolutely BEAUTIFUL! Like a model or something!" Hungary's dark expression melted into a delighted one.

"Really, Ita-chan?" she cried eagerly, clasping his hands.

"Of course, of course! You normally look pretty, but today you look FANTASTIC!"

"Don't you guys need to get dressed?" Seychelles asked, looking up from her seat in front of Hungary's mirror. Hungary shook her head for a second, snapping back to reality.

"She's right," Hungary said, pulling out a handful of bobby pins and getting back to work, holding three in her mouth as she pinned her friend's hair. "No moving, Seychelles. Guys, go to your rooms and get into the tuxes."

"What?" America asked. Hungary tried to tell him again, but the bobby pins made speech near impossible. Seychelles translated for him.

"Alright, alright," he said, grabbing Feliciano by the scruff of his neck and dragging him off.

--

The dance started in about twenty minutes, but the only one who had left the house was America, who had gone on his motorcycle to pick up England. Feliciano and Lovino were sitting on the couch, wearing their tuxes. Romano had a gray tuxedo with a black shirt underneath and a red tie. Feliciano had a black tuxedo, with a gray shirt underneath and the same red tie. The goal had been for them to create somewhat of a negative-positive image between them and it had worked. The girls were still in the room, using about sixty-five gallons of hairspray to make sure their hair stayed perfectly in place. The doorbell rang again. Obviously, the guys had also gotten dressed together, as all four of them arrived at the same time. Spain was grinning hugely, commenting that 'Lovi' looked 'Absolutely adorable'. Italy had latched himself onto Germany and was looking like nothing in the world would persuade him to move.

"HUNGARY! SEYCHELLES! YOUR BOYTOYS ARE HERE!" bellowed Romano tactlessly, causing Austria and Japan to exchange embarrassed glances.

"ROMANO, YOU MAY WANT TO LEAVE WITH SPAIN RIGHT NOW BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR SPINAL COLUMN THROUGH YOUR NOSE!" came the reply (obviously from Hungary).

Spain pulled Romano out of the door, gushing about what a fantastic time they were going to have (Romano was tomato-red again) and Germany followed with Italy clinging to his arm. Hungary finally opened the door, pulling Seychelles with her. The latter was hanging back shyly and Hungary rolled her eyes with exasperation.

"You look great, Seychelles. And even if you didn't, Kiku doesn't care how you look." They walked out and the faces of both Japan and Austria heated up significantly, causing both girls to giggle.

Hungary had her long brown hair in a carefully curled ponytail and the elastic was surrounded by the best of the carnations Austria had left for her that she still kept by her bedside. Her dress was white, with a pink ribbon around the waist. It was strapless and had another pink ribbon across the top of the dress as well. There was a design of pink flowers along the lower half, which matched not only the carnations, but the light pink flats she was wearing that poked out from the ankle-length bottom. Seychelles had replaced her pigtails and red ribbons for one purple ribbon on the back of her head. Her hair had been crimped and was therefore wavy, and her bangs were pinned back into the bow. Her dress was purple, with a distinct top and bottom (the top was a shade lighter than the bottom was) with some rhinestone flowers on the top. The skirt went all the way to the floor, so nobody could see Seychelles's dark plum-colored heels. Their respective dates gaped for a half-second more before Hungary grabbed Austria's hand. "Come on! We're gonna be late!"

--

The ball itself was not particularly Christmassy besides the decorations. There were a million paper snowflakes attributed to the same anonymous person who made snowflakes for classroom eighteen. Of course, nobody knew this, but that person had help from a certain Oriental nation who had assisted him for one straight sleepless week. Anyway, the moment, Hungary walked in, she noticed with irritation that America had taken over the DJ booth. Couldn't America ever just sit back and let things go as they were, like a normal person?

"HEY, EVERYONE! Are we gonna have an awesome ball or what?"

The audience cheered.

"Awesome! I'm picking this song for my darling Britboy, the one and only England!" More cheers. England's face became completely horror-stricken.

"Oh dear GOD no. Please tell me he doesn't mean..."

_Black dress with the tights underneath_

_I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth_

England turned bright red, palming himself in the face. Why exactly did he agree to come to this again? He met America's gaze, NOT noticing how amazingly attractive the idiot looked in a tuxedo. Totally ignoring it. Really. America beamed at him in pure delight. He was clearly having the time of this life. England smiled in spite of himself.

Oh yeah. That's why he came.

Meanwhile, both Italy brothers were actually on the dance floor. Spain had somehow convinced Lovino to dance with him, and he was gently leading the embarrassed Italian into different steps. Italy had clearly dragged Germany to the dance floor and was just spinning in a circle with him. Germany looked extremely dizzy and Hungary felt a stab of pity for him. Feliciano was never really the easiest person to get along with.

"Care to dance, milady?" Austria asked politely, bowing and offering his hand to Hungary, effectively snapping her out of her thoughts. She beamed and took his hand, allowing him to bring her to the center of the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Japan doing the same. As Austria gently and masterfully spun her into a twirl, she looked around her at Lovi's mortified face, America's cocky grin, and Feliciano's beaming, sugary smile. She grinned a little to herself. Some things just never change.

Then Feliciano tripped over a wire and went flying onto the food table, sending a bowl of punch into the air and onto the extremely pissed-off head of Switzerland. Switzerland reacted by whipping out a gun from somewhere (To this day, nobody knows where it came from) and shooting at Feliciano rapidly, breaking a few windows and setting off the sprinkler system. The water poured down and soaked Hungary's hair and dress. She growled to herself.

Some things just _never_ change.


	20. Important Notice: Sequel

Okay, this is more of a public service announcement than a chapter, as the story is complete. But yes, Spazzkitty has given into temptation and written a sequel. It's called Turning the World Right-side Up, and it should be more dramatic than this story has been. Here's a preview for those of you who are curious, although you could just find it on my page.

Turning the World Right-Side Up

Preview

--

"Romano, why did you start smoking again?" America said quietly. He was uncharacteristically pensive and didn't meet anyone's eyes. "Don't you remember? Quitting was hell." Lovino said nothing.

"Nii-chan, just because Spain broke up with you doesn't mean you need to let yourself go back to that dark, sad place," piped up Feliciano. Romano glared at him.

--

Interested? If so, check out the full thing under my fics! I don't know how quickly I'll update it, though. Spazzkitty out!


End file.
